Don't you Dare Close your Eyes
by mskelseylove
Summary: Blaine and Kurt want to do something special and romantic for their upcoming 6 month anniversary, especially since it falls the week after school lets out for summer break. Fluffy Klaine. Tripfic. Chapter 13 - horsebackriding
1. Chapter 1

_Summary: Blaine and Kurt both want to do something special and romantic for their boyfriend for their six month anniversary. Fluffy Klaine. This might become M in later chapters - but I'll give you a heads up incase you're not into that._

_A/N: I got this idea while trying to decide where to go on vacation this summer. It will switch between Kurt's and Blaine's POV and when neither is indicated (after a line break), its in the third person. I have it mapped out to be 10-12 chapters. Let me know if you think that I should continue! :D_

_I don't own Glee. I just love Kurt and Blaine._

**Kurt**

The last six months have probably been the best of my life. After the incidents with Karofsky at McKinley, I was nervous to leave all of my friends behind and transfer to Dalton Academy. But between weekends and school breaks, plus the thousands of texts that we've exchanged, I really am working through it. I definitely miss singing with them more than anything else, but since I auditioned and got accepted into the Warblers a few days after transferring, I haven't stopped singing completely.

But anyway, five months, one week and three days ago, on Christmas Eve, to be precise, Blaine and I officially became a couple. We spent weeks dancing around the subject - he wanted to take things slowly since I had just moved and just got away from my problems at McKinley and I read his hesitance as disinterest. In the end, though, all it took was a kiss under some mistletoe to kick things off - and we've been together ever since.

We are very happy and very in love. David, Wes and Mercedes all pick on us because we spend so much time together and they have developed the most embarrassing habit of walking in on us while we are in... compromising situations.

But after nearly six months, the teasing has started to die down and we are as happy as ever. Probably even more so than we when first started out. I feel so unbelievably lucky to have fallen in love with a boy who treats me with such respect and love. And I really wanted to do something for our six month anniversary to try and express how much I appreciate and love him.

So a couple of months ago I started saving some of the money that my dad gives me for new clothes and I put it away into my savings account, which already had a fair amount from years of Birthday and Christmas gifts in the form of cash. I also got a job for Saturday mornings working at the desk of the local dry cleaners. It was convenient because I spent most of my time there browsing through the newest edition of Vogue and I use my employee discount very often. I wanted to save up some money so that I could do something for him - for us - that was both special and romantic. And now that school is out in two weeks and our anniversary is in three, I have come up with the perfect plan.

**Blaine**

The last six months have probably been the best of my life. "Blaine, I'm transferring to Dalton" is probably tied with "yes, I'd love to be your boyfriend" as the best things I've ever heard in my life, and they both were said in the last six months direct from the mouth of my beautiful boyfriend. I mean, I know he misses the New Directions and all of his friends from McKinley, and I'm so glad that he gets to visit with them most weekends, but I would be lying if I said that I wasn't happy he transferred.

It's not all because now I get to spend every day staring into his gorgeous eyes and spend every night snuggling with him before we fall asleep (okay, maybe that is a lot of the reason), but I am so glad that I no longer have to worry about his safety. Sure, at Dalton, some of the guys might be a bit stuck up, and sometimes the Warblers do tease us because we're so... affectionate. But we can walk through the halls of this school hand in hand and all we will receive is warm greetings and knowing smirks.

I feel so unbelievably lucky to have fallen in love with a boy like Kurt, whose warmness and love make me melt every single day. I decided a few weeks ago that I really wanted to do something for our six month anniversary to try and express how much I love and appreciate him.

My mom puts money into a checking account for me every month so that I have what I need for school necessities and gas to travel home. Frankly, she gives me much more than is really necessary and lately, between wanting to spend more time with Kurt and not wanting to return home just to be bothered by father, my spending money has been accumulating quite quickly. Our anniversary is only three short weeks away, and I am so excited to be finished with school the week after next. I have come up with the perfect plan.

* * *

Blaine finished his last final on Friday, June 17th and rushed upstairs to meet Kurt in their room. He hadn't been as focused on his test as he should have been, but the idea of finally revealing to Kurt what he had been planning for the past couple of weeks had him excited and anxious. His thoughts elsewhere, he nearly knocked Kurt off of his feet by throwing the door open so quickly.

"Oh Kurt! I'm so sorry. I wasn't paying attention," he said, grabbing the other boy's hand to ensure that he would not fall over. "What were you doing right behind the door, anyway?"

"Just getting my towel off the hook. I thought that I had packed everything, but when I shut the door I realized both of ours were still hanging up there," he replied, looking at Blaine curiously. "How was the test? You seem a little nervous. I bet you did great, you've been studying all week."

Blaine looked down to his boyfriend fretting over him and smiled. "It's nothing," he said while leaning over to give him a light kiss. "I know that our anniversary isn't until next week, but I have something for you. Come on, let's sit down," he said quickly before Kurt could interrupt.

"Really?" Kurt asked, looking surprised. "Good, because I was actually gonna give something to you tonight too." At this statement, Blaine waggled his eyebrows and pulled Kurt up onto his bed with him, laying him down and kissing him with much more passion this time.

Kurt pulled out of the kiss and pushed him back so that they were both sitting up. "Now concentrate Blaine, my dad is going to be here in like twenty minutes to pick me and all of my stuff up," he said. Today was the last day of finals and most everyone was either leaving that night or the next morning. Kurt and Blaine's possessions had all been packed up in their suitcases and totes and now lined the walls of their room.

Kurt reached across to grab his bag that was sitting on the desk by his bed and dodged Blaine who was swooping in for another kiss. "Seriously, babe, focus for just a minute."

Seeing the sincerity and seriousness in his eyes, Blaine stopped messing around and grabbed his hands. "Do you have any idea how much I am going to miss seeing you everyday? I honestly think that I'm going to go crazy."

"I know it, I feel the same way," Kurt said earnestly. "That's partly why I'm so excited to give you this gift," he continued, pulling a manila envelope out of his bag and thrusting it forward and onto Blaine's lap. The older boy scanned the package curiously, which Kurt had decorated with small hearts. Blaine smiled at the cheesiness of the drawings and looked up and saw the anxiousness in Kurt's eyes and decided to open it and not tease him by making him wait.

**Blaine**

I opened the flap of the envelope and pulled out a series of documents. On top was a group of papers that were stapled together and the top piece was labeled "travel itinerary - Costa Rica trip June 27th - July 3rd." I skimmed through the things listed on the paper and my mouth dropped into a perfect circle.

"Now, our hotel isn't 4 stars and we don't have first class tickets," Kurt said quickly. "I know that it's actually the week after our anniversary but Carol's sister works at a travel agency and she got me some really good deals but could only get them for this week. And ever since you did that paper for your Spanish class last semester on tourism in Costa Rica I know that you've really wanted to go. Between Carol's sister, some research that I did, and rereading your paper, I think that I've planned a pretty good itinerary," he said ramblingly, almost out of breath from saying his whole speech in one go.

I couldn't say anything at first. I was shocked and surprised into silence. I didn't realize that my silence was worrying Kurt until he started talking again, saying, "we don't have to go if you don't want to. I just got this idea and sorta ran with it."

**Kurt**

I watched his face as he opened the envelope and my heart sunk. He didn't like it. He didn't want to go with me. Why wasn't he saying anything at all? Everyone who I had told thought that it was going to be such a good idea. The silence was killing me.

"We don't have to go if you don't want to. I just got this idea and sorta ran with it," I said sheepishly, the volume of my voice slipping into nothingness as I finished my sentence.

"You have got to be kidding me," he said flatly. Oh god. I messed this up bad.

Blaine jumped off of the bed and grabbed his bag that he had thrown onto the floor when he came back from his test. He hopped back onto the bed and rummaged through his notebooks for a minute before pulling out a bright pink folder that I hadn't seen before. He pushed it into my hands and nodded at me, encouraging me to open it.

I opened it slowly and on one side I saw two stapled plane tickets. On the other side was a single piece of paper with small writing labeled "Surprise Anniversary Trip - Paris, France - June 20-26" and underneath was a day by day itinerary very similar to the one that I had made up.

I looked up at him realized that his silence wasn't out of not liking the present, but the irony that we both planned something so similar for each other. I glanced back down at the paper and reread the date. "But this is Monday? Only 3 days from now?" I asked, thinking that there must be a mistake.

Blaine nodded in response and added, "I know your parents love me. I figured that they'd be okay for one more week without you home. Or maybe two weeks?" He smile grew wider and he let out his contagious laugh.

* * *

When Burt and Carol walked into their room half a hour later, they found both boys still giggling and talking animatedly about their upcoming trips. After looking at them curiously, they finally were able to get the whole story out from the boys, who took many pauses to share lingering, loving glances and break out into fits of giggles due to their shared excitement. Burt made eye contact with his wife and although it would mean not having his son at their house for most of the next couple of weeks, he knew that Kurt deserved the happiness that he was obviously feeling with his boyfriend and decided two things: Firstly, he and Blaine would certainly need to have a refresher on 'the talk' that he had given him some months ago. Secondly, he would do anything in his power to get Kurt to smile like this more often, even if it meant letting him run around exploring new countries and cities without him being there to protect him. Watching the boys chat excitedly with Carol, he realized that some of his protectiveness needed to be put on the back burner and that Blaine would have to step up to the plate. If he failed, well, he really could benefit from some shooting practice.


	2. June 20th

**Chapter 2 (June 20):**

_A/N: Everything that I am describing in the first half of this fic (concerning the city of Paris and the country of France) is based purely on research and talking to other people who have been there. So if I falsely depict something, please know that I don't mean to. I'm a bit more excited to write the second half since everything I will be describing I have witnessed firsthand. But I would love to visit Paris someday and due to Kurt's love of the language I decided to write about it although I've never been myself. Like I said - I tried to do a lot of research to do it justice - but just please forgive me if I don't._

_Still don't own Glee._

**Kurt**

I was floating somewhere between sleep and consciousness when I felt Blaine's hand run softly down my face and heard people shuffling and starting to talk excitedly. "Babe," he whispered, the single word blowing over my face and making me shiver, "we're going to be landing in like ten minutes. I didn't want to wake you but I know that you are going to want to see the cityscape while we are descending."

I sat up quickly, rubbing my eyes and trying to shake off the sleepiness that I was feeling. This was it. After a whirlwind of a weekend, filled with packing and exchanging excited texts and daydreams filled with anticipation about the upcoming weeks, we were about to land at our first destination. We had boarded the plane at midnight, Blaine having chosen an overnight flight so that we could maximize our time actually spent at our destination, but after the long transatlantic plane ride and the time difference, it was going to be mid afternoon when we arrived.

My father had embarrassed me thoroughly by taking Blaine aside before we went through security and not returning with him for nearly twenty minutes. When he did return, his cheeks were slightly flushed and he said a few "Yes, Mr. Hummel"s and "Of course, Mr. Hummel"s and promised to at least send an email everyday and call every couple of days.

He had come over to my house Sunday afternoon, and since we had to be at the airport by 9, Carol encouraged us to take a nap, but both of us were too excited to think about sleeping. We tried, though, both laying on a pile of blankets on the floor of my basement bedroom, but between the hand holding and whispered "I love you"s and the steady exchange of kisses, we hadn't fallen asleep for a single minute.

"Attention passengers: please fasten your seat belts as we are about to begin our descent into Paris, France. The current time is 3:30 in the afternoon and I am happy to report that the weather at Paris International Airport is 65 degrees and it's crystal clear. Please make sure that your tray tables and seats are in their most upright position and that you return to your seats and your seat belts are fastened," the pilot said over the intercom. He repeated the information in French but once the announcements had stopped, the excited chatter of everyone who was onboard started up again almost instantly.

**Blaine**

I felt excited, but not nearly as excited as I was for Kurt. After studying the language for the past five years and putting so much effort into learning about French culture, once I had decided that I wanted to plan a trip, I knew immediately that this is where I wanted to take him.

I grabbed his hand and looked intently at him and the excitement that I knew he would have was shining through his eyes. I had let him have the window seat because I knew that he would want to see the city as soon as possible. For a moment, I kind of wished that we were flying in at night, so that we could see everything lit up, but then I thought of our plans for later that night and I knew that I had made the right decision of trying to get us in as early as possible.

* * *

Kurt was looking steadily out of the window and inhaled sharply when they finally came through the clouds and could start to see the landscape below. He squinted his eyes and tried to focus them in order to spot things that he would recognize. Lower and lower the plane went and he was starting to see things that he had read about and had been excited about seeing and his face was nearly pressed flat against the window so that he could take it all in.

Finally, he saw the Eiffel tower and the Seine River and he pointed and pulled Blaine to the window that he could see it too. Blaine chuckled and kissed his forehead as they touched down. "Welcome to Paris, Kurt."

**Blaine**

After spending nearly an hour waiting impatiently for our luggage and then waiting in line to exchange some of our money into Euros, we finally were stepping outside of the airport and into the streets of Paris. There was a line of taxis lined up outside of the airport and we quickly climbed into the nearest one, eager to get to our hotel and get rid of our bags so that we could really enjoy ourselves. When the taxi cab driver spoke to us, (I'm guessing he was asking us where we would like to go, but since I know about two sentences in French, I can't confirm that), I looked at Kurt expectantly and was amazed as the beautiful French words rolled off of his tongue so eloquently. The happiness in his eyes and voice that I noticed sometimes when he was singing a song that he particularly enjoyed flashed as soon as he started using the foreign language. I had the sudden desire to hear him sing in French, which I knew he could do but had never actually seen or heard before, and told myself to remember to request it sometime during this trip.

After a surprisingly short ride, we pulled up to our hotel; I recognized the building from the pictures that I had seen on the website. Seeing the number on the meter, I paid the man and grabbed Kurt's hand. He flashed me his radiant smile, not attempting to hide his genuine excitement.

With Kurt's help, obviously, we checked into our room and wandered to the twelfth floor where we would be staying. I tipped the man who had helped us carry our bags and motioned for Kurt to open the door.

**Kurt**

I opened the door and rolled my suitcase into the room. The first thing that I noticed was the beautiful king sized bed that took up a large portion of the room. I turned around to glance at Blaine and he gave me another one of those adorable eyebrow waggles before stepping into the room himself and pulling the door shut behind him.

The room was very elegantly decorated. On the far side of the bed was a small love seat sitting behind a coffee table and opposite a beautiful fireplace.

"Open the curtain's, babe," Blaine said quietly, having walked up behind me silently. I looked at him curiously, and walked across the room and pulled them open slowly.

I swear, my heart skipped a beat when I saw that beautiful view for the first time. Standing out among the surrounding buildings was the Eiffel Tower. The sun was starting to set and behind the structure the sky looked like it had been painted in watercolors, with soft blues, reds and purples spiraling together to make a beautiful background. The setting sun was reflecting off of the tower and the surrounding edifices, making them shine like freshly polished silver.

Blaine chuckled slightly at my expression and stepped in front of me for a moment to open the sliding glass door. "Stand out on the balcony, Kurt," he told me, "I bet that it's even more beautiful from there."

I took a few steps forward and knew that he was right. The combination of the soft breeze, the breathtaking view and the feeling of Blaine stepping behind me and putting his arms around me to pull me in close, was making me feel more peaceful and happy than I could ever remember feeling.

He nuzzled into my neck and the feeling of his curly hair brushing against my cheek made me melt into him. He planted several kisses down the side of my neck and on my collar bone. We both looked out at the view again. "What do you think? What are you feeling right now?" he asked me quietly.

I leaned back into him and tried to find the words to express how happy and peaceful and perfect it felt to be standing there with him, but I could not find the words, so I simply replied, "it's an indescribable feeling."

* * *

After a while, Blaine insisted that they both go back inside and get ready for dinner. When Kurt had reviewed the itinerary he saw that all was written for that day was check into hotel and dinner, but there were no details, so when Blaine told him that they had reservations at eight, he was surprised. He thought that they would just ask for a suggestion from the concierge or maybe just eat at the hotel for their first night.

But since it was their first night, they were both excited to venture out and start exploring. Blaine had told Kurt that he needed to dress up for dinner and he had been happy to oblige. He had put on his favorite black tight pants and a white button down, with a small black vest and tie. Normally he would have chosen something a little louder, but he knew that this was the kind of outfit that would drive Blaine crazy.

Blaine had decided to wear his (and Kurt's) favorite well fitted suit. They left their hotel hand in hand, and both had big smiles on their faces.

**Kurt**

Blaine told me that the where we were going to dinner was within walking distance and I was happy to wander down the street with him, hand in hand. The atmosphere on the street at night was a lot different from when we had first arrived at the hotel - it was contagiously exciting. I tried not to eavesdrop on the people who we were walking around but as much as I love speaking French myself, the people who spoke it natively made it sound even more beautiful than I naturally found it. We walked in a comfortable silence for a while until I could feel that he was staring at me.

He nudged my shoulder with his and said "You're so beautiful when you're excited. Your eyes light up and you smile without hesitance and you seem so confident." I blushed immediately when he said this, and then blushed even harder when he continued. "It kind of makes me want to push you into the nearest wall and kiss so hard and so long that neither of us can breathe afterwards."

The look in his eyes made me believe that he was speaking bluntly but truthfully. "But sadly, that will have to wait. I don't want us to miss our reservations. This place was pretty hard to book," he said mischievously.

"Can't you just tell me where we're going," I said, putting my best pouting face on.

"No not now, we're nearly there. Look at that -" he said, pointing in front of us. Between being flustered at his comments and my curiosity of where were going, I didn't realize how much distance we had walked. The eiffel tower stood, totally lit, only three hundred yards away. I looked up it in awe and gasped audibly at the sight.

In the park and gassy area around the base of the tower there were crowds of people, mostly tourists, taking group pictures and looking up admiringly at the structure. He yanked on my hand and pulled me forward, toward the groups of people but when we got closer he pulled me in a different direction towards the base of the tower where no one was gathered. I looked at him questioningly but he smiled so I followed without hesitation.

I saw the canopy and staircase and at last I understood where we were going. My French teachers had mentioned the nice restaurant that is on the second level of the Eiffel Tower. I got so excited when I realized where we were going that I actually skipped and was the one who started pulling him forward.

**Blaine**

I couldn't help but laugh at Kurt's excitement when he realized where were having dinner and just followed happily when he took the lead. He lead me up the stairs and to the host who was standing at a podium outside of the private elevator.

"Kurt, tell him that we have reservations under Blaine Anderson," I whispered quietly, slightly embarrassed that I couldn't communicate for myself. He told him and he pointed us through to the glass elevator. We got in and moved to the window. When it started going up we both jumped, startled, but then looked at each other and started laughing.

Once we got moving we saw how really beautiful the view was with the park and river directly below us and the lit city behind it. We reached the restaurant and I was very pleased with the service. I had paid extra to ensure that we got seats with a good view. Kurt ordered for both of us, knowing much better than I did what we would both enjoy. We shared a bottle of wine that the waiter had suggested would go well with our meal and chatted enthusiastically about our plans for the remainder of the trip.

By the end of the meal, between the wine and romantic atmosphere, I was having trouble keeping my hands to myself. I had slid my chair around the table so that we were sitting side by side instead of across from each other and Kurt was constantly blushing and giggling from my hand rubbing lightly over his leg.

After we shared desert, it was getting close to ten o'clock and I wanted to make sure that we got up to the top level before it closed at eleven, so I paid the check and grabbed Kurt's hand once again, leading him to the elevator that would take us to the top.

The temperature was a bit chillier at the top, and with the wind we had to huddle together to stay warm. We walked around the top observation deck and took a few pictures. I was surprised at how few people were around. Even with the light from the city, the number of stars that were visible was incredible. We walked silently for a while before settling down on a bench and snuggling in close together.

"This is incredible, isn't it?" He asked me, looking out at the city below. "I can't believe that this is only our first night. This trip has already been so wonderful and it is only just getting started." He hesitated for a moment and then asked, "you're happy aren't you?"

"You have no idea," I whispered, pulling him in for a kiss.


	3. June 21st

**Chapter 3 (June 21):**

_A/N: I'm sorry it's taken me so long to update. I was so sick this week - I missed a bunch of work. And I was going to use the time to write but I would get like two sentences done and then fall asleep again. Not very productive. Hopefully they'll come along faster starting now! Oh also, for the purposes of this fic, Blaine just finished his junior year and Kurt just finished his sophomore year. I know it's not entirely realistic for 16/17 year old kids running around Europe and Central America - but oh well :D_

_I don't own Glee._

* * *

They ended up walking around the park below the tower until close to midnight, and between the long day and the jet lag, they didn't get up until nearly noon the next day. At first they thought that they had wasted a morning and were a bit mad at themselves for sleeping in, but they both came to the conclusion that they would rather they really be awake and have a lot of energy instead of walking around drowsily all day.

While they had been waiting to board the plane, Kurt had purchased a book called "10 must see landmarks in Paris, France." They decided to spend today being typical tourists and making sure that they visited all of the trademark landmarks that the city had to offer.

**Kurt**

When we finally made it out of our room, after sleeping in and sleepily getting ready for the day, we were really hungry since we hadn't had anything to eat since the night before. I chatted with the lady who was sitting at the concierge desk, and she helped us decide both where to grab lunch and where to start on our day of touring the city.

Another short cab ride later we found ourselves sitting in a quaint cafe, ordering sandwiches, chocolate croissants and coffees. I pulled out my book while we were waiting for our food and started talking about our plans for the day.

"There are so many things that I want to see," I said, flipping through the pages. "It's sort of overwhelming. I didn't have time to properly research and I don't want to miss out on anything. Who knows when we're going to have an opportunity like this again." I looked up to him and he was smiling slightly and I had a flash of us visiting again to celebrate bigger and more important anniversaries. If this was only for 6 months, I have no idea what he's going to come up with for 1 year. I don't want to jinx myself by thinking about it too much, but in this moment, I can't help but feel like this guy sitting across from me is the only one who I want to spend the rest of my life with.

I blushed a bit, thinking about these intimidating but serious thoughts I had about our future and saw Blaine looking at me curiously. Dang it, he said something and I must have missed it. I need to focus on this right here instead of daydreaming about our future.

"What do you think about that, Kurt?" he asked me, but I still had no idea what he had said. I didn't want to embarrassingly admit that I didn't know what he was talking about, so I just sat quietly for a second, trying to figure it out.

"The tour bus idea that the lady at the concierge suggested? She said that it was the best way to see the city and not miss anything if it's your first time and you aren't sure where to start. Kind of fits out situation perfectly, doesn't it?" He said, putting a pamphlet in front of me that she had given us.

"Oh yeah! That's a great idea," I replied, glad that I had finally caught up.

He smiled and continued, "this part of the trip is all about you and you seeing what you've always wanted to see and me just being here to experience it with you. It's a beautiful city, and of course I've heard of some of the things in that book," he said, nodding his head towards it, "but you know that I'm no where near as knowledgeable about this as you are. And neither of us are as knowledgeable as the tour guides will certainly be. And that way we don't have to worry about getting lost or missing something and can just enjoy the day."

I smiled and agreed to what he was saying. It was moments like this when I was glad I had him to speak plainly and logically and pull me out of running in circles with no idea where I was going. I know I'm pretty fabulous when it comes to a lot of things, but thinking logically and putting things together on the spot (unless it's an outfit) are not my strongest aspects.

**Blaine**

An hour later we found ourselves boarding a big tour bus with fifteen or so other people. This was definitely a good decision. We were able to get on and off the bus as we wanted, and if we wanted to linger at a certain stop and missed one bus, another one would be along to get us after ten minutes. We saw some truly beautiful things - the Eiffel Tour again, which was nice to see in the daytime, Champs de Mars, the Notre Dame cathedral, Musee d'Orsay, Arc de Triomphe, the national Opera and the Trocadero theatre. There were a lot of other things, whose names I couldn't pronounce, let alone remember after Kurt tried to explain to me how they're said, what they mean, and what they actually are.

The sights were very beautiful, and the information and history that the tour guides provided at each stop was very interesting, but the thing that I could not help but enjoy the most was the obvious joy that was on Kurt's face. The happiness that was radiating from him while we were walking around this city that he loved and admiring landmarks that before last week he could only dream he would some day get to visit, made me want to see him be this happy all of the time. His happiness was contagious. It made me start to think about our future together. The future that I hoped and prayed would happen for us. I wanted to be there to witness that happiness day in and day out.

* * *

Towards nightfall, after finishing their tour, they decided to return to the hotel and have dinner at the hotel restaurant. Despite having slept in that morning, it was a long, exciting day, and they were anxious to get back, have a good meal, and call it a night so that they would be fully rested for the next day.

**Kurt**

"Kurt, there's something that we need to talk about," Blaine said quietly, taking my hand from across the table. We had just finished a great meal at the hotel restaurant and were waiting for our desert to arrive.

I inhaled a bit too sharply to be natural. Weren't those the cliched "I'm unhappy and we should break up" words? What the hell, I thought. I was panicking. Can't he at least wait until we're home? We still have so much left of our trip. If he breaks up with me now we'll have to sit next to each other for the whole plane ride home and I have wasted a ton of money on this trip. I'm going to start crying uncontrollably and he's going to hate me even more than he already does.

My worried thoughts were flying around in my head uncontrollably like clothes on the inside of a washing machine. I had stopped listening to what he was saying and it wasn't until the third or fourth time that he said my name before it actually registered that he was trying to get my attention.

He was rubbing my hands in between his own and his eyes looked worried. "What's wrong? Why did you just tense up all of a sudden? I can see in your eyes that something is bothering you," he said consolingly, looking confused.

I looked up at him curiously. It didn't sound like he was breaking up with me. I mentally slapped myself. I can't believe that I actually just thought that. We're in love; we're happy. I pulled myself together and smiled before replying, "nothing. What did you want to talk about?"

"Well it's about next year. There's a couple of things actually. I know that you like rooming in a single because you get the closet all to yourself, but I think that since its my last year I would really like to room with you. Plus, I'm pretty sure that I'll get a lot more studying done without Wes bugging me and messing with David all of the time. And since David's roommate is graduating this year, Wes has been hinting that they want to room together anyway." Blaine had been trying to explain himself and had hardly taken a breath during his whole speech.

I smiled a bit and cursed myself for jumping to stupid conclusions. He wanted to get closer to me, not push me away or break up with me. "That sounds great. I think that I can give up half of my closet space if it means I get more of you," I told him earnestly.

**Blaine**

I was so incredibly happy when Kurt agreed to room with me next year. There were a couple of other things that I wanted to talk about with him concerning our future, but I decided that they could wait. I was fairly sure that he would agree to rooming with me, but the other things, well I wasn't so sure, and I didn't want to put our trip in a funk if I didn't get the response that I was hoping for.

After going back to our room and doing our nightly before bed rituals, we sleepily crawled into bed. Last night we had passed out as soon as we had returned to the room, and I was feeling like it was going to happen again tonight. As if he was reading my thoughts, Kurt snuggled in close to me and whispered, "having fun and seeing knew things is exhausting. It's still relatively early and all I want to do it lay here with you and fall asleep."

I nodded in agreement. This evening was much cooler than the previous one had been and I had started a fire in the fireplace while Kurt was getting ready for bed. Between the warmth from the fire, the blankets and Kurt, I was completely warm and completely happy.

"I love you, Blaine," he said so quietly that I could barely hear him.

"I love you too," I replied, before slipping into a deep, peaceful sleep.


	4. June 22nd

**Chapter 4 (June 22):**

_A/N: I know I said that I was going to update this more frequently after being sick a couple of weeks ago, but turns out - surprise - you never really know where life is going to take you. It's been a rough week. Writing is a good escape when you can't get your mind off of things you'd rather not think about. So that's where this chapter comes from._

_Rest in peace, Gabby. I'll love and miss you forever. It's not fair that you left this world so soon. We had so many things we still had to do. Wait for me on the other side. I'll think of you often._

_I don't own Glee._

**Blaine**

"Kurt! Wake up! Wake up!" I shouted, shaking his shoulders a bit and attempting to pull the blankets off of him. Today was one of the days that I was most looking forward to, and I had kept it a surprise, but we had to get an early start if we were going to do everything that I had planned.

"Blaine! What's wrong?" Kurt said, sitting up a little quickly and nearly falling right back over. He tried to rub the sleepiness out of his eyes and was looking around frantically. "What's wrong?" he repeated.

"It's time to get up!" I replied, happily. "We've got fun things to do today and we have to get going. I don't want to have to miss anything!" He rolled his eyes and slumped back onto the bed. "Don't scare me like that! You wake me up by shouting like that and I think that someone's died or is mugging you or you're having a heart attack or something," he continued, growing steadily more quiet and pulling the covers back up to his neck.

I smiled slightly, watching him get comfortable. I couldn't find it in myself to force him get up when he looked so comfortable. I bent over so that I was leaning against his ear and whispered, "Kurt, babe, I'm going to go shower. I'll wake you up again in twenty minutes. But one way or another we're leaving in an hour. Even if that means you have to skip parts of your moisturizing routine." I kissed his forehead and stood back up straight.

He opened one eye, looked at the clock and then looked at me skeptically. "What are we doing today? You left the itinerary suspiciously vague. And why do we have to leave by 9 o'clock?"

"It's a surprise!" I said in a sing-song voice before swooping in for a kiss, on the lips this time. He responded enthusiastically, despite his sleepiness, and he deepened the kiss and then pouted a bit when I pulled back and turned around. Before stepping into the bathroom I heard the comforter land on the floor and him grumbling something about 'crazy boyfriends' and 'not risking perfect skin for a few minutes of sleep.' I laughed to myself and turned on the faucets.

**Kurt**

When we pulled up in front of Disneyland Paris an hour and a half later I yelled so loudly and excitedly that Blaine laughed and our taxi driver shot me a dirty look. I don't care that I'm nearly seventeen years old. I have never been to a Disney park, despite my desire to go. My dad and mom went to Disney World in Florida for their honeymoon and we were supposed to go on a family trip there the summer before my mom passed away, but she got too sick, so we had to cancel. Ever since then, my dad had a soft spot, and I didn't want him to force him to go there if he didn't want to. So I kept my wishes to myself.

Well, I had told Blaine. It was kind of obvious. Sure, I liked my musicals and 80s dance movies, and Blaine loved Harry Potter, but if we were going to have a movie marathon, 90% of the time it was going to be full of Disney movies. My favorite was Beauty and the Beast. No - The Little Mermaid. Wait - Mulan. Who am I kidding? I can't pick. And I think Blaine's favorite is Aladdin. But he loves them all too.

We got out of the car and I grabbed his hand and ran forward and started jumping up and down like I was five years old. I looked toward him and just smiled. I couldn't contain my excitement. I pulled him forward and my face fell a bit. There was a huge line in front of the entrance to the park and it didn't look like it was moving at all.

"The park doesn't actually open until eleven," Blaine explained, pulling my hand and taking the lead for the first time since we'd arrived. "Then why on Earth did you wake me up so early?" I said, pouting a bit.

"Because we actually have special passes. To get in early and stay late. Because we love Disney, and I know you've never been to a Disney park before. And I don't want you to miss anything. So I pulled a couple of strings." Blaine said, smiling.

I shook my head at him in disbelief. "You're amazing? Did you know that?"

"Actually, I'm quite aware," Blaine said, winking and continuing, "now let's go! We've got a hundred thousand things to see!"

* * *

After grabbing some breakfast right inside the park, Blaine took Kurt's hand and led them to their first destination, Sleeping Beauty's castle. The structure was beautiful and stood high above it's surroundings. Wandering around the castle, they fell into step side by side and both had similar, yet separate thoughts. The happy couples and families who were around them inspired thoughts for their future together. They took some silly, cliche pictures in front of the castle before Blaine pulled on Kurt's hand and led him to the center of the park.

**Blaine**

"We have to hurry or we're going to miss the start!" I said, pulling on Kurt's hand and leading him to the center of the park. There were already crowds of people lined up on both sides of the walkway and I wove in between families, trying to reach the front of the pack. I heard the music begin and sighed in relief. We had made it just in time.

"Oh, the parade!" Kurt squealed excitedly, and jumped up and down a bit. I couldn't hold in my laughter and pulled him in for a quick kiss. He nearly frowned when he looked at me and asked quietly, "you don't think it's stupid that I still like all of these movies and characters and that I'm so excited to be here, do you?"

I saw that he was genuinely worried and I couldn't believe it. He knew how much I loved Disney too, so for him to be nervous about me thinking that he was stupid was just unbelievable. "Of course not, babe. I love them too so I'm glad that we get to share this together. Ever since you told me that your parents when to Disney World for their honeymoon, I've envisioned us going to a Disney park together, and I'm so glad that we're here now. Disney is about love and friendship and family, and I've found all of that and so much more in you. So I'm really happy and excited too. You're crazy if you think that I think anything about you is stupid."

**Kurt**

Watching the parade, we saw nearly all of our favorite characters. I smiled and waived unhesitatingly at Belle and the Beast, Aladdin and Jasmine, Ariel, Mary Poppins and Tatiana and booed and gasped along with all of the kids when Jafar, Ursala and Scar went by. As the songs changed with each float and movie that was represented, Blaine and I sang along and danced together.

After about an hour, when I was thinking that the end must be soon, there was a moment when a bunch of people dressed as fish were dancing around and singing 'Kiss the Girl' from The Little Mermaid. Blaine was looking into my eyes and singing and before long he was spinning me around and waggling his eyebrows suggestively. The man dressed up as Sebastian who was singing the lead spotted us and walked over and tried to pull us to the center of the road. I planted my feet and started to protest, but could only get out a few stuttered words before making eye contact with Blaine who just smiled and held out his hand and asked quietly, "do you trust me?" I smirked slightly, nodding and took the hand he had offered and followed him toward the crowd of dancers.

_"Now's your moment,"_ sang Sebastian, grinning at the two of us and motioning for the rest of the dancers to circle around us. _"Floating in a blue lagoon. Boy, you better do it soon. No time will be better. She don't say a word and she won't say a word until you kiss the girl."_

The singers sang along, adding in the _shalalas_ and _ohhhs_ when appropriate. Blaine took my other hand so that both of our hands were connected. We spun around a couple of times and heard laughter and cheering from the audience and the cast members. I don't think that I had ever blushed so hard in my whole life, but standing there with the man I loved, surrounded by people cheering us on instead of putting us down like frequently happened, I was never so happy as when Blaine finally leaned in for a breathtaking kiss as the song ended.

**Blaine**

Cheering and wolf-whistling erupted when we pulled out of the kiss. I saw that Kurt was blushing but since he was also smiling widely, I could tell that he was pleased. I laughed out loud and led him to the edge of the road and through the crowd of people. Since our song had marked the end of the parade, we waited around so that Kurt could get autographs from some of the characters.

Afterwards, we ducked into a restaurant for a quick lunch before going on some rides. It took some convincing, but in the end we went on Thunder Mountain, the Tower of Terror and Space Mountain. In late afternoon we decided to retreat inside a building and watch The Legend of the Lion King Show, which both of us enjoyed immensely. Singing along and watching the fabulous dancing was a great way relax after running around for most of the day. After eating dinner and going on a couple more rides, we settled down on the grass with some ice cream and snuggled in next to each other, waiting for the fireworks to start.

Kurt let out a big sigh and I looked over at him. "This has seriously been one of the best days ever," he said smiling. "I'm so happy, I can't believe that I haven't been to a Disney park before today."

We ate our ice cream in silence for a few minutes and I contemplated just keeping to myself what I wanted to say. I threw away our napkins once we had finished and when I returned, I took a deep breath and decided to just go for it, even if it made him frustrated with me.

"You know Kurt, I bet your dad would love to go to Disney World with you. I bet that a trip with you, Finn, Carol and him would be so much fun. I think that you should suggest it." His eyes narrowed a bit so I continued quickly before he could interrupt me, "I know that you don't want to bring it up. And part of me understands that you just don't want to hurt him anymore than necessary. But think about how much fun we're having today. You know that I wish you had been able to go on that trip with your mom and your dad, but I've noticed how hard Carol is trying to make sure that you feel comfortable in the family. I know that no one can replace your mom, but instead of suppressing sadness and walking on eggshells around your dad about this, I think you should use it as an opportunity to grow together as a family."

I looked down, staring at my shoes, afraid that I had said too much. "You're probably right," Kurt said quietly. I was shocked and looked back at him in surprise. "It's just hard to think about because it makes me miss her so much."

His eyes swelled up with tears and I could see that he was trying to hold them. "Hey," I whispered, taking my hand and cupping it around his cheek and pulling his gaze to mine. "I'm sorry. I shouldn't have said anything."

"No, you're right. I bet it would be really funny to watch Finn get all excited to see the characters too," he said, laughing a bit as one of the tears slipped out and rolled down his face. "Did I tell you about that one time after he and Rachel broke up that I came home and he was watching the Lion King and crying during 'Can you Feel the Love Tonight?' He made me promise that I wouldn't tell anyone that he still loves Disney movies." He took a breath and gasped and covered his mouth, smiling a bit "whoops!"

I laughed and pulled him in for a kiss. "See? It would be a ton of fun. A real family vacation with your new family. Your dad would love it, I just know it." He smiled and leaned into me, resting his head on my shoulder. "You're like, perfect. You realize that, right?" he said quietly, lacing his fingers with mine.

"Hardly," I replied shortly, "I just want you to be happy."

At that moment the fireworks started and I put my arm around Kurt and happily pulled him in closer to me. "I know that I am."


	5. June 23rd

**Chapter 5 (June 23):**

_A/N: hey guys - just a warning - next chapter (their anniversary), the rating is going to jump to M. I did say that this might happen. But it's just a warning in case you aren't interested in reading it. This chapter is dedicated to all those who have put this story on their alerts/favorites, and especially those who have reviewed. I love reading what you all think. :D Oh and guess what? I still don't own Glee._

**Blaine**

"So we get to spend the whole day in Versailles?" Kurt asked me, taking my hand and pulling my gaze away from the countryside that was whipping by outside the window. We had left our hotel even earlier today than the day before and boarded a train for Versailles about twenty minutes ago. The trip was only about half an hour and I loved the opportunity of seeing the land this way. Sitting about ten miles outside of the heart of Paris, the short trip offered rolling hills and winding rivers to enjoy during the ride.

"Yeah," I said quietly, still a bit sleepy, "when I was researching about must do things in Paris, all of the sites that I saw suggested visiting Versailles and spending the day there. And then a couple of weeks ago once it had been all planned, you were excitedly telling me about a conversation you had had with your French teacher about her trip here last summer. So I got a bit more excited about my decision." He smiled at me and leaned his head against my shoulder.

We were both quiet for a moment before I caught his gaze and continued "I feel silly that you know so much about this city and country while I know like nothing."

"Well that's just ridiculous," he said, picking his head up and giving me a look like I was crazy. "You know that I've found this place fascinating for years," he went on, pointing out the window. "You'll get your chance to impress me with you vast knowledge and proficiency of the language next week. I bet you'll be relieved when I stop spouting facts about whatever we're looking at and you get to be the one teaching me."

I thought about this for a minute and then smiled. "You're right. I like that. Us teaching each other about things that we love. But if you're thinking about teaching me French - don't bother. I tried to learn it in junior high, but switched to Spanish after less than a month. It sounds beautiful when you speak it. I'm glad that you're here to translate for me," I added, winking and smiling at him even more widely now.

"Oh yeah? Is that why I'm here?" Kurt asked teasingly, "To be your translator? I'll have you know that translators can get paid upwards of hundreds of dollars an hour. So at the end of the trip I'll expect my payment. Cash or check is acceptable."

During his statement I had leaned in closer and closer, unable to keep myself away from him. This innocent little flirting always made his lips look so kissable - for lack of a better word - and the way he cocked his head and his cheeks flushed slightly - it made me want to do things that weren't strictly acceptable on public trains.

"Can I ask you a question?" I whispered, my lips only inches from his. He only nodded, the flush in his cheeks increasing by the second. "What's the exchange rate for dollars to kisses? I'll gladly give you a hundred - or thousand - kisses per hour. I don't want to have to wait until the end of the trip though. I better start paying you off now."

I closed the space between the two of us and although the kisses started lightly, they quickly became more and more urgent and I let my hands roam. I could feel him smiling against my lips and I sighed and pulled him in deeper.

"Ahem."

Turns out that sound is pretty universally understood. Kurt pulled away from me and we both looked up at the attendant who said something to us in French and pointed around the train. I hadn't noticed that we had stopped, let alone that everyone else had already got off. I joined Kurt in blushing this time and we both fumbled to grab our bags and nearly ran off onto the platform.

We made our way quickly through the station, holding hands but not talking or making eye contact. Finally, when we walked outside we stopped and looked at each other, glanced behind us toward the station and then broke out laughing.

**Kurt**

We made our way through the gardens surrounding the Palace of Versailles and then went to Petit Trianon. It was beautiful out - definitely the warmest it had been since we had arrived. I was admiring the stunning landscape but my mind would not budge from that kiss we had shared on the train. We were both teenage boys with hormones and desires and had some pretty intense and intimate moments in our six months together, but we hadn't gone all the way. Not that we hadn't had the opportunity. I was just nervous about it. It's not that I didn't want to, but I just wanted to make sure that I wasn't throwing myself at the first guy who showed me the time of day.

But Blaine wasn't just some guy and I knew that. He was special. He didn't pressure me to do anything that I wasn't comfortable with. He loved me. I knew that. And we had been in a healthy, strong relationship for six months. I was nearly deciding that it was about time to take the next step when I caught Blaine looking at me.

"Did you hear me Kurt?" he asked, a small smile on his lips. "I think wherever your thoughts are, it's about a million miles away from me. What are you thinking about?"

"Uhh. It's nothing," I said quickly and I saw his eyebrows shoot up in disbelief. "Um, lunch. I was thinking that we should get some lunch because we skipped breakfast and I'm hungry." I didn't want to lie to him but I was a bit embarrassed and unsure about the whole thing still and wanted to take a minute to think before just stating 'I think I'd like to have sex with you tonight.'

Blaine looked at my curiously and couldn't shake the disbelief from his face, but he didn't push it.

**Blaine**

We ate lunch and then walked through the beautiful Galerie des Glaces which is a hall full of ancient and royal mirrors and chandeliers. Then we passed the afternoon visiting some of the more well known royal structures and chapels that filled the city. Kurt seemed a bit distant at first after I had caught him daydreaming or whatever it had been, but he quickly bounced back to his normal self, sharing tidbits information about whatever we were seeing and stealing kisses when I wasn't expecting it and humming under his breath if there was ever a lull in conversation.

His humming reminded me of a thought I had had earlier in the week and when we stopped on a bench to sit for a while (there was so much walking involved with sightseeing!), I decided to tell him about it.

"Will you sing a song for me in French?" I asked, trying to sound casual and hide the anticipation in my voice.

He looked at me and laughed. "What, right now?"

"Doesn't have to be right now. You told me that you could, but I've never actually heard it. And I'd really like to." I looked at him and he seemed to be thinking. "Okay, I will. But on two conditions." I nodded my head so that he would continue. "One, you have to give me a day to think about what song I want to sing. And two, you have to sing a song for me in Spanish next week."

I smiled and agreed and suggested that we headed back to the train station since we had dinner reservations back at our hotel at eight. So we headed out and once we got settle on the train we couldn't help but giggle when we saw that the same attendant was there and that he was pointedly not making eye contact with us.

**Kurt**

"So what do you want to do tonight, Kurt?" Blaine asked me, putting his coffee cup down. We had just had a great dinner and finished the meal with a cup of coffee. "The night is still young! This is the first night since we've been here where I feel like an actual teenager - not ready to pass out by nine o'clock," he said smiling and taking my hand across the table.

I considered this, and my other, undiscussed, plans for our night tonight and had a sudden inspiration. "I want to go dancing."

"Dancing?" Blaine asked, his eyebrows raised up a bit. "Like ballroom dancing or sweaty, loud music, fast beat, rubbing up against each other dancing?" he asked, sounding almost hopeful that I would chose the right option. I blushed a bit but answered. "The second one."

His smile instantly got much bigger but also a bit mischievous and I felt my face getting redder. "Well let's go back to the room for a bit. I want to shower and change. It was so warm today and we did so much walking I feel a bit gross," he said, scrunching his face up before smiling and throwing some cash on top of the check, standing up and leading us out.

An hour later, I was sitting on the little love seat in our room, waiting for Blaine to come out of the bathroom and feeling quite a bit self-conscious. I had spent over three quarters of the hour going through the clothes that I had brought and cursing myself for not bringing enough choices. I finally settled on a pair of dark jeans and a well (tight) fitting black V neck shirt. The outfit felt really safe to me and so I put my favorite brightly colored scarf on to help liven it up. I wanted to wear an outfit that made me feel good and made Blaine want me, but all I was feeling right then was insecurity.

During my worried thoughts I hadn't noticed Blaine walk out of the bathroom until I heard him say, "Oh my God, Kurt. You look so good." His voice was about half an octave lower than normal and when I stood up he stopped dead in tracks and was just looking at me.

I couldn't help but return the favor. He also had on dark jeans, but they were much more fitted than mine, and paired with a bright pink shirt and black suspenders he looked so effortlessly delicious that I briefly considered skipping the whole dancing thing and pouncing on him in that minute.

After a few minutes of bluntly admiring each other, he seemed to realize what he had been doing and coughed which woke me out of my trance as well. He walked forward and cupped my face in his hand. "You're beautiful. Do you have any idea how much I love you?" he asked, his eyes burning into mine with obvious desire and love. It seemed that my face couldn't stay it's normal pale today for half an hour before the blush returned. "Thank you, you look great also. And I love you too." I leaned into him for a kiss and then said, "let's go."

**Blaine**

After another hour, we had made it to the club that the concierge had suggested for us. It had taken us a few minutes to get in - the line was pretty long - but the music that was pouring out of the building convinced us to wait. I grabbed us a couple of drinks and we sat down for a minute, taking in the atmosphere. The dance floor was a bit intimidating. We could tell that some people were clearly very drunk and not making any thought about how crazy they were being in public. I kept catching Kurt's eye and there was a bit of nervousness there at first, but after he finished his second drink, I could see him dancing along to the music in his seat and loosening up a bit.

With a bit of new found confidence, he grabbed my hand and yelled over the music "come on, we came here to dance!" and pulled me into the crowd of people. He took the lead at first, pulling me in closely and winking as he ground his hips into mine. I'm pretty sure my heart skipped a beat and some other parts of my body skipped awake also.

I let my body follow his, not consciously thinking too much about what I was doing, but reveling in the feeling of his body against mine. Although my hand started on the top of his back, it was slowly creeping toward his ass. We danced for a few songs before needing to stop and take a breath. Both of our faces were warm, red and a bit sweaty, but I don't think that Kurt had ever looked more desirable to me than in that minute. This time when we sat down, instead of sitting across from each other, I pulled him onto my lap.

After taking a minute to cool down he started dancing again in his seat, which was my lap. I couldn't help myself and pulled him up again, leading him this time to the crowd. The music seemed to be getting faster and we danced along, thankful that we were good enough dancers to not have to worry about what we were doing. Everyone once in a while I could feel eyes on us, and for a minute I was worried someone was finding us offensive, but I caught the eye of a couple of guys and realized that it was because, damn it, we looked hot.

Caught up in the moment, between the music and his body against mine, I didn't resist when I had the urge to pull him in for a deep kiss. Normally I would be a little more reserved in such a public place. But just like earlier that day, I really couldn't help myself. We were dancing close to the edge of the crowd and I pushed Kurt out of the group of people, against the wall and put my hands around him, pushing against the wall so that we kept some balance. He had his hands against my chest, running his fingers against my suspenders as if he wanted to take them off.

We heard the DJ shout something as another song ended and everyone cheered. I pulled myself out of the kiss and Kurt said, "The DJ just said it's midnight. Happy anniversary. Do you want to get out of here?" His hair was out of place, his face flushed and he looked alarmed at his own daring. I nodded my head and he took my hand, pulling me all the way to the door and out into the cool night.


	6. June 24th, Part I

**Chapter 6 (June 24th):**

_A/N: Like I warned, this is rated M now. For... sex! Le gasp! Sorry, I have been watching old cartoons with Pepé Le Pew and between those and this story nearly everything lately comes out with a 'le' before it. :D Oh also, this chapter turned into 2 chapters. Whoops :)_

_I don't own Glee. Hope you enjoy le chapter._

**Kurt**

After a fairly awkward taxi ride where Blaine couldn't keep his hands off of me and the taxicab driver kept giving us dirty looks in the rear view mirror, we finally managed to make it back to our hotel. Despite only having a couple of drinks, between the alcohol and the looks that Blaine kept giving me, I was feeling pretty buzzed. Not the bad drunk where everything is dizzy and you feel like your gonna get sick, but the good buzzed where you just feel more self-confident and you are more sensitive to every feeling.

We nearly ran through the lobby and onto the elevator, and when the door closed, I pushed him up against the wall and kissed him so forcefully that we nearly both fell over. I grabbed the wall and looked across the small space and saw our reflection in the mirror. We were both breathing heavily and he had gone from kissing my mouth to kissing and sucking gently on my neck and shoulder. I let out involuntary moan at the sight and it caught Blaine's attention and he stopped and saw our reflection too and matched my moan before adding, "fuck, Kurt. You're so hot. We're so hot."

The ding that sounded signaling that we had reached our floor startled us apart and we glanced down the hall to see if anyone was there before full on sprinting toward our room. He fumbled with the keycard when we reached our room and I leaned against the wall and sighed impatiently until he had it open. He turned around and pulled me off of the wall and into the room. The lights were off but we had left the curtains open and the lights from the city below lit the room just enough to see each other's profile.

It didn't take long for our lips to slam together once again. Now that we had reached the privacy of our room, I didn't bother holding back. I pulled him in as close as I could get, wrapping my hands around his waist and grabbing onto his ass and then thrust myself into him, trying to make it clear that I was hard and it was all his doing.

With the force of my thrust, Blaine stepped backward and tripped over his suitcase that was laying on the floor, and we both fell down with a crash. I looked down at him from where I had landed, on top of him, and he was awkwardly laying with half of his body on top of the suitcase. I leaned down and kissed him before laughing out loud and then playfully hitting him on the shoulder, "I told you to put that suitcase away!"

This position made it easy for me to feel his erection pressing up against me and when he shifted and it pressed hard into my own, my laughter quickly died out and was replaced by a low moan. "Bed," he said, making eye contact with me and trying to pull me up, "we should really be on the bed."

We had barely gotten back to our feet before he had pushed me back onto the bed, putting himself on top of me this time. We kicked our shoes off and threw them onto the floor. He moved in for another kiss and I ran my hands along his suspenders, trying to get them off, but not wanting to break the kiss. When he realized what I was trying to do, he pulled back and took them off. Slowly, tantalizingly slow, his eyes never leaving mine, and I could feel myself flush with desire and anticipation.

Once he had taken off his shirt, he pulled off mine and threw it on the floor where our clothes were slowly accumulating. He pushed me back so that I was laying down again and shook his head almost in disbelief. He started at my forehead, placing soft kisses there before moving to each of my temples and my cheek, where my dimple is. He lingered a bit on my neck before moving down to my chest, placing those light kisses all along my chest, around my nipples, but never touching them, before continuing farther down, kissing nearly each of my ribs individually before blowing softly into my bellybutton. "I can't believe we've been here for like five days and haven't fooled around at all. What a waste," he whispered before running his tongue along the edge of my jeans.

I was writhing around underneath him and the hardness in my pants was starting to become painful. If his hands hadn't been firmly placed on my hips, I'm sure that I would have been thrusting up into his kisses. "We've been busy and tired. But you need to stop being such a tease. We've waited long enough," I said, trying to sound casual but knowing that I couldn't fool anyone, especially someone like Blaine who knew me so well. He looked into my eyes and smirked before blowing lightly into my bellybutton once again.

"I don't know what you're talking about," he said quietly, "you're the one who's a tease. Wearing these tight jeans and expecting me to be able to behave myself. They make your ass look so good." He lifted me up a bit, just enough so that he could slide his hands between the bed and me and cup my ass. I squirmed a bit more and started to whimper. "You know what, as much as I love how you look in these jeans, I bet that you look even better with them off."

In one swift motion he unbuckled my pants and slid them and my briefs off and chucked them onto the floor. His eyes scanned mine, starting at my face and going all the way down my body, lingering on my erection before returning to my face. I had a brief moment of insecurity and wished that I had a blanket or something, but was relieved when I heard him say, "Kurt, you're so beautiful." He leaned in for a kiss, but I stopped him. "Please take yours off, too," I said as calmly as I could.

He smiled and nodded before standing up quickly to take them off. I sat up on my elbows to watch him and I when I didn't think it was possible for me to get any harder, I did. The light from outside was pouring in the room and it hit him perfectly.

We took a minute to stare at each other, him standing in front of the bed, me laying on the bed looking up at him, before he rejoined me on the bed. The kisses were faster and deeper than before. I flipped us over so that he was on the bottom and grabbed his wrists so that he was pinned down beneath me. I broke the kiss and leaned back a bit, my eyes flickering between his dark eyes and his hard cock.

"I would really like to suck you off."

He looked shocked at my words, but seeing that I was serious, he nodded and let out a low groan in approval of my suggestion. I moved down so that I was eye level and took his hardness into my hand, rolling my thumb over the head. I had never done it before, so I was a bit nervous, but the noises coming from Blaine urged me to continue.

I kissed the top before running my tongue from the base to the top a few times. Still not sure what I was doing, I just tried a few different things, hoping for good results. After teasing him a bit with more of the soft licks, I took him into my mouth completely. I could taste his precum and though it didn't exactly taste good, knowing what I was doing was producing it was a huge turn on. I alternated between sucked roughly to just swirling my tongue around the tip.

"Kurt, oh my god, Kurt, you have to stop." I promptly stopped, worried that I was doing something wrong. "I'm going to cum. But I want you to cum with me." I had kind of forgotten about myself while focusing on him, but now that I had stopped, I felt my own cock almost pulsing, so hard that it hurt. He sat up and sat across from me, but so close that our chests were nearly touching. He grabbed on my hardness and started pumping roughly. Taking his lead, I took him in my own hand and started rubbing my hand up and down his shaft. After being hard for so long, I knew that it wouldn't take long for either of us to get off. I was getting out of breath and had started involuntarily thrusting up into Blaine's hand, desperate for some relief.

"Fuck, Kurt," he said loudly, "I'm gonna... I'm gonna..." and before he could finish his sentence he was screaming my name and I felt his hot cum land on my stomach. Upon hearing my name on his lips, I came hard, screaming out his name in return.

We sat there for a few minutes, leaning into each other and waiting for our breathing to return to normal. Once it did, he looked at me, smiling sleepily and gave me a brief kiss on the lips before pulling me so that we were laying together in the middle of the bed. "I love you so much, Kurt," was the last thing that I heard before drifting asleep.

* * *

The next morning Blaine woke up, cold. They had fallen asleep without any blankets and during the night Kurt had at some point rolled away so that he was at the far edge of the bed. Blaine moved over so that he was pressed up against him and put his arms around him, pulling him in close. Despite his half conscious state, he couldn't believe how warm and good he felt next to this boy who he loved. He sighed and snuggled in closer to him, putting his face in between his neck and shoulder, trying to soak up some of his warmth. He happily drifted back to sleep.

**Blaine**

We woke up sometime midmorning, having let ourselves sleep in since we had gotten up early the two days before. I thought it would be strange to wake up with Kurt after last night. Sure, we had fooled around before, (mostly just rushed, unplanned handling through our clothing during particularly intense make out sessions) but we had never seen each other properly naked or slept together afterwards until the night before. But pressed up against him, even without clothing, I felt extremely comfortable.

"Good morning, beautiful. Happy anniversary," I whispered when I saw that Kurt was also awake. He smiled and turned around so that we were facing each other. "Good morning," he replied, "and happy anniversary to you too." We shared a sweet kiss before getting up and getting ready for the day. All that I could keep thinking was that I could definitely get used to waking up naked with this boy that I loved.

We made our way to the Louvre, where we planned on spending the day. Even though our main focus in the arts is music, I knew that Kurt enjoyed art class and things like fashion, and since it's such a famous landmark in Paris, I knew that we had to go. We spent most of the day wandering between pieces of art, admiring some and laughing over some. I was surprised at how much I enjoyed the museum and seeing some of the most famous pieces of art in history.

Having walked for a couple of hours, we sat down at a restaurant at the museum for a late lunch. "So, we have reservations for dinner tonight at eight somewhere pretty special. It's kind of a surprise. Well the whole night is kind of a surprise. But after we're done here I think that we should just head back to the hotel for a bit and relax. What do you think?" I asked. He nodded his head in response but kept fidgeting with his silver wear and was avoiding making eye contact with me.

I put down my own fork and asked, "is there something wrong?" He looked up and visibly swallowed and I got a bit nervous. "No, there's nothing wrong. There is something that I wanted to talk to you about though." He stopped there a looked at me, seeming to be trying get the courage to say whatever he wanted to say. I grabbed his hand from across the table to try and comfort him.

"So about last night," he started. Oh shit, I thought. I messed up. It was too much too fast. Shit. I stiffened up, waiting for him to continue. "...it was really great." Oh wait. Phew.

"And I was thinking that tonight, maybe, if you wanted to, you know, I think I'm ready..." he was mumbling a bit, his face getting redder and redder by the second. My brain went on overdrive. Was he really saying what I thought he was saying? Seeing that I hadn't replied, he continued. "I mean, we're in a committed relationship. We have been for six months now. I love you and you love me. I think we're ready to take the next step. God, I sound like a guidance counselor or something. I shouldn't have to convince you. If you don't think we're ready than we don't.."

"No!" I said, a bit louder than I should have considering we were sitting in a semi crowded cafe. "I mean, I do think we're ready. I mean, if you're ready. This getting awkward. How about we just see how it goes tonight? We won't go any further than either of us feel comfortable," I said trying to give him a smile. He was making me so nervous, but also excited. "I'm glad we talked about it though."

We finished our lunch, and I couldn't stop thinking about the possibilities for the rest of our evening together. We went back to the hotel and curled up together for a nap and movie to relax a bit before our big night.


	7. June 24th, Part II

**Chapter 6.5 (June 24th):**

_A/N: I've had this written for a couple of days. I'm a bit nervous about what you all think. I've never written anything so blatantly smutty (toward the end). Oh well, here goes nothing! The song is **Non Rien de Rien** by **Edith Piaf**. If you don't know the song, I suggest you go take a listen. It's pretty beautiful. And I feel like it's in Chris Colfer's range. And it would be so stunning to hear him sing it, so now I'm hoping they actually put it in the show. :)_

_Oh and this story broke 35 favorites and 70 alerts today. I know that's not a million but it still makes me super happy. *gives cookies to readers.* And I guess I've never really addressed this but those who spot lyrics throughout this fic from the song where the title comes from get extra cookies! Huzzah!_

_I don't own Glee._

**Blaine**

Once again, our plans for the night required formal attire. After our nap, we woke up and got ready for the night. Since I knew that he would take longer than I would, I let him shower first. While I waited, I was leaning against the railing on the balcony, looking out at the sun that was quickly setting.

I pulled out a small black box from my pocket and opened it for what felt like the hundredth time that day. Every moment that Kurt was in the other room, I couldn't help looking at it. Sure, I was excited for our night, but I was mostly nervous. I heard the bathroom door open and I quickly snapped the box shut and stuffed it behind the curtain on the windowsill.

Before I had a chance to turn around he had snuck up behind me and softly placed his arms around my waist. He planted a soft kiss on my neck and told me that it was my turn to shower. I took a deep breath, trying to push my nervousness away. The light scent from his shampoo that was radiating off of him was intoxicating and made me nearly instantly more relaxed. I gave him a quick kiss in return and he turned away. I took another moment to enjoy the breeze and view from the balcony before turning around as well.

I stopped dead in my tracks. Kurt was leaned over going through his suitcase on the floor of the closet. His hair was still soaked and water droplets kept landing on his shoulder and rolling down in the opening of his lightly tied robe. Since he was bent over rummaging through his things, the short, plush looking robe was only just covering his ass. He turned towards me to ask me which tie he should wear and the fabric fell open a bit more, exposing his entire leg and nearly a bit more.

I noncommittally nodded my head towards both of the ties in his hand and I used all of my willpower to walk calmly to the bathroom for what would have to now be a cold shower instead of tackling him like I would have liked to.

**Kurt**

An hour later we fell into step next to each other. We were both wearing our best suits and I was equally excited and nervous for the wonderful night that was surely ahead of us. It was a mild, clear night, and even with the lights from the city there were hundreds of stars visible above us.

"Isn't it about time you tell me where we're going?" I asked him, trying to convince him by putting on my most charming smile.

"I don't have to tell you anything. We're already here," he replied and pointed. I followed his finger and gasped aloud. Sitting docked on the side of the beautiful Seine River was a large boat, which people were already boarding. It was mostly either couples or groups, all dressed in black tie. He took my hand and led us to the line of people.

Blaine gave the man our name and we were escorted through the mass of people to a table that was seated on the edge of the boat. It seemed like the best seats in the house - just separated from everyone else where we didn't have to shout to hear each other, but close enough that we had a wonderful view of the pianist and violinist who were providing music.

Our waiter arrived at our table as soon as we started to move with a bottle of champagne. Blaine handed one of the glasses to me and kept one for himself and held it up across the table. "To us. Happy anniversary, Kurt. May this be the first of many anniversaries that we share together."

I could feel myself blush a bit at the intensity of his gaze, but we clinked our glasses and took a sip.

My face literally hurt from wearing such a big smile for such a long time. Dinner was delicious and having the beautifully lit city as a backdrop only made it more magical. Seeing landmarks this way, even ones we had already seen, was a new fantastic point of view.

I was admiring how wonderful the pianist was when I got a sudden idea and excused myself to the bathroom, leaving Blaine at the table alone.

**Blaine**

Kurt had been gone for quite a few minutes and I was just starting to think about going to find him and make sure that he wasn't sick when I heard someone cough into a microphone. My eyes quickly found the source and I saw Kurt standing on the small stage near the piano. He began talking in French and I was stumped, not having any idea what he was saying. He made eye contact with me a couple of times and people from the surrounding tables laughed a little bit and then clapped when he was finished. He then caught my gaze again and kept it there.

"My boyfriend and I our celebrating our anniversary today. I know that we are young, but we are in love and with my whole heart I believe that this relationship is the real thing. People tend to meet in the strangest ways, and with us it was no different. But everything happens for a reason and every single thing that happens in a person's life are just steps along the path of finding the person you're meant to be with. He asked me to sing a song for him, and I can think of no more appropriate place and this fine pianist has agreed to help me out. I'm sure many of you will recognize this song, but Blaine, know that it's for you. I love you."

I impatiently wiped the tears of out of my eyes and all my previous nervousness was swept away. Here was the proof that I had needed. Direct from his mouth - we were in this together and it was for the long haul. The music started and the sound of his mesmerizing voice filled up the inside of the boat and poured out into the city.

_Non, rien de rien_

_Non, je ne regrette rien_

_Ni le bien qu'on m'a fait_

_Ni le mal, tout ça m'est bien égal_

_Non, rien de rien_

_Non, je ne regrette rien_

_C'est payé, balayé, oublié_

_Je me fous du passé_

Like the true performer that he was, I could tell that he was putting everything he had into the song. Even without knowing what the words meant, I had heard his spoken words and knew it was for me. The strength and passion that were being expressed provided all the translation that I really needed.

_Avec mes souvenirs, j'ai allumé le feu_

_Mes chagrins, mes plaisirs, je n'ai plus besoin d'eux_

_Balayées les amours, avec leurs trémolos_

_Balayées pour toujours, je repars à zéro_

The people surrounding us were looking back and forth between us, clearly delighted. Many of them were watching Kurt intently, obviously impressed with his talent. I could see people looking at me out of the corner of my eye, but I didn't care. My gaze remained locked on Kurt's.

_Non, rien de rien_

_Non, je ne regrette rien_

_Ni le bien qu'on m'a fait_

_Ni le mal, tout ça m'est bien égal_

_Non, rien de rien_

_Non, je ne regrette rien_

_Car ma vie car mes joies_

_Aujourd'hui, ça commence avec toi_

The song came to a close and Kurt seemed to come out of the trance that he had been in while singing. He bowed slightly to the applauding audience and whispered his thanks to the pianist before returning to the table. I jumped up before he could sit back down, grabbed his hand and led him up the stairs to the highest level. When we were finally completely alone, I pulled him in close to me and kissed him. It was neither a passionate nor simple kiss, but I hoped that it helped show him how much I loved him.

"How did I manage to find someone so perfect?" I asked quietly when we pulled out of the kiss. We walked to the edge of the boat and leaned against the rail and looked our own reflections in the water.

"Well, I don't know about perfect. But it's like the song said. I'm not sorry about anything that has happened in the past, bad or good. Everything has led up to this exact moment. And the rest of our lives, all of the happiness and joy, it starts right here. With you and me." He flashed me his most brilliant smile and even in the near darkness I could see that both his statement and the smile were genuine and heartfelt.

"You really believe that, right?" I asked him, and he nodded. "Because I know we're young. And just really getting started when you look at the big picture. We've got a lot to overcome but there's so much that we already had overcome. I don't want to sound naive or cliche but I honestly feel like we could spend the rest of our lives together." He interrupted me by pressing a light kiss on my lips and saying, "I totally agree."

"Then, there's something that I would like to give you. And you don't have to accept it if you aren't comfortable with it, but I just want to show my commitment to you." I pulled that small black box out of my pocket once again and handed it to him. He seemed to be shocked silent and he took in a bit of breath sharply when he opened it and saw the ring inside. A simple, thin, white gold band sat nestled in the black velvet casing and he pulled it out and brought it close to eyes to inspect it. He took another one of those sharp breaths when he saw the words that were inscribed on the center of the ring - "pour toujours."

"Forever," he whispered quietly, taking his gaze off of the ring and leaving it set on my eyes instead. I nodded my head before continuing, "I love you, Kurt. This is my promise to you to be faithful and committed to you and this relationship for as long as I'm lucky enough that you'll let me. Forever, hopefully." I smiled at him almost expectantly and waited. I hoped that he would wear it, but I did not want to force him into anything that he did not feel comfortable with.

He looked back at the ring and at me again quickly before sliding it onto the third finger of his left hand. He smiled up at me hesitatingly and turned his hand towards me, showing it off. I laughed out loud in relief and happiness and pulled him in for a kiss.

**Kurt**

Well after midnight, we made it back to our hotel room. I was a little sleepy, but after our conversation earlier in the day, I really couldn't get the thought out of my head about us going all the way. I opened the door to our room and went to click on the light, but stopped myself when I saw that the room was filled with lit red and white candles.

I gave Blaine a questioning look and he quickly explained that he got some help from the hotel workers.

He led me into the room and right to the bed. Motioning for me to lay down on the bed, he knelt down and lifted my feet up one at a time to remove my shoes and socks. He then started slowly sliding his hands up and down my pants and shirt. The friction that he was generating was making me shiver with anticipation.

Every move that he made seemed gentle and on purpose. He slowly continued to take off my clothing, continuing with my belt and tie. He slid his hand deliberately down the front center of my pants hand lingered on the hardness that he could feel through my pants.

I sat up a bit so that he could take my shirt off and he then took the time to take off all of his own clothes. He unbuckled and unzipped my pants and the zipper sounded loud in an otherwise nearly completely quiet room. He got my pants off and all that remained were my briefs. My erection was pressing hard against the fabric and there was a small wet spot already formed. Blaine moved his face closer and kissed the tip through the fabric.

All of the light touches were making me almost dizzy with desire and I could hear both of our breaths becoming more labored. He finally pealed off that last layer of clothing and repeated the light kiss to the tip. After what seemed like ages of him just looking, he looked up at me and smiled and whispered, "so beautiful."

After all of his light touches I was surprised at his change of pace. He quickly took all of me in his mouth, sucking and swirling his tongue and making me squirm beneath him. I let my hands run through his curly and and started to buck up a bit into his mouth to try and feel as much friction as I could. I tried to express to him what I wanted but I was having trouble forming any real words.

"Blaine," I finally said, through my whimpers. He stopped what he was doing and looked up at me. "I need it. I want you." His eyes pierced into mine, trying to make sure that there was no hesitance in my eyes, but there was none. I if I hadn't been sure before, I was then. He nodded, unable to say anything in return and he dove off the bed onto the floor where his suitcase was sitting. I heard him scrambling through his things, throwing clothes onto the floor. I ran my fingertips up and down my sides and hips while waiting for him to return to the bed.

In realty it had felt like hours, but after less than a minute, Blaine returned to the bed with a condom and small bottle of lube in hand. I lifted up my butt a bit so that he could slide a pillow under my back. All of a sudden, nervousness flushed back through me. He crawled up next to me and cupped my face with both of his hands. He studied my eyes for a moment and then whispered, "there's no hurry, baby. If you aren't ready than we don't have to. I love you no matter what. You don't have to try and prove anything to me."

I shook my head and replied just as quietly, "I want this. I want you. I'm just a little nervous, you know, first time and everything. But I promise you're not pushing me. I'm ready." He smiled a bit and watched my eyes for a few more seconds, giving me time to change my mind if I wanted. But what I said was true.

He gave me a passionate kiss before slowly kissing his way down my body. "Spread your legs for me, Kurt," he said, "just relax." I let my legs fall open and was a bit anxious at first, but I caught Blaine's eye and I could see nothing but pure desire. He opened the bottle of lube and poured out a good portion onto his first finger, more than I would have thought necessary, and lowered his hand between my legs.

Until then I had been watching his movements, but when his finger found my entrance and he pushed in unexpectedly, I threw my head back. It was a weird sensation, and a bit painful, but I trusted him and I pressed my eyes closed waiting for him to move.

He did, slowly at first. But it only took a few thrusts with his finger for me to start to fully appreciate what he was doing. And then, out of nowhere, he twisted his finger just so and I felt a huge waive of pleasure run through my body, starting at where he had touched me, but going all the way to my face and the tips of my toes. "Ohh!" I called out, surprised. "Right there, Blaine."

He chuckled a little and quickly added another finger and twisted his hand just as he had the time before. The addition of the second finger only made the feeling of pleasure stronger and I shuddered. He thrust his fingers out slowly, stopping once to add a bit more lube and another finger. Every time he hit that place I shouted out, unable to control the noises that I was making.

I grabbed him, getting his attention and he looked up at me. I swallowed painfully before whispering, "I'm ready, Blaine. I want you inside me. Now." He let out a low moan at the thought and pulled his fingers out of me. I grunted a bit, feeling suddenly empty. He quickly slipped on the condom and squeezed out more of the lube, rubbing it all along his hard cock. He straddled me and lined himself up to my entrance. He kept his eyes on mine and asked one last time, "you're sure? This is going to hurt." I nodded and he grabbed my hand, placing a kiss on my fingers and whispering, "I love you, Kurt." "I love you, too," I replied.

He pressed himself up against me, and slowly pushed himself in. I clenched my teeth together in pain so that I wouldn't shout out, but kept my eyes locked on his until he made it all the way in. He stopped moving completely, giving me time to adjust. The pain was slowly fading and being replaced with a dull pleasure. More than anything though, pain or pleasure, I felt full. It felt right.

"How's it going, babe?" Blaine asked me, in a fakely calm voice. "It's alright," I replied, trying to keep the bite out of my own voice. "Just give me a minute."

"You feel so good. You have no idea. It's so hard for me not to pull out and then ram back into you." My eyes rolled back in pleasure. Between the feeling of him inside me and his words in that rough, lustful voice, I felt like I was about to explode. I nodded my head and said, "alright move, slowly at first though."

He pulled out, not all the way, and push back in at an excruciatingly slow pace. He repeated this a few times, going slightly faster each time. After about he sixth time, he shifted his legs a bit and entered at slightly a different angle. When he was all the way in, I felt another waive of that intense pleasure that I had felt earlier. I grabbed the blanket on the bed below me and let out nearly a scream. "Right there, right there, right there," I said loudly. He laughed and wiped his hair out of his face before putting his hands on my hips and increasing his speed, hitting that golden place every time.

We were both letting out noises of pleasure and I could feel my orgasm building quickly. Before I could let Blaine know, he said suddenly, "Kurt, I'm gonna... I'm gonna..." And he did. He came hard, shouting out my name. At the sound of my name on his lips and the feeling of him coming inside of me, I quickly came as well, all over my stomach and his.

We laid awkwardly for a few minutes, still connected, until our breathing returned to normal. He pulled out of me and slid up next to me, pulling me into his arms. He grabbed a light sheet from the floor next to our bed and threw it over us. He gave me a small kiss on the cheek before whispering, "I love you." I smiled slightly and within minutes, we were both asleep.


	8. June 25th

**Chapter 7 (June 25th):**

(I know this is technically chapter 8. silly chapter 6 for messing things up!)

_A/N: Greetings! This wraps up the first half! The next chapter is kind of a transitional one and should be posted within the next couple of days. Au revoir Paris and bienvenido a San Jose!_

_I recently joined tumblr. Mostly to fangirl/ship Klaine and better authors than me and submit bad fandrawings (not even going to call it fanart because that would imply that it was good :P ) If you would like to join me, you can find me at mskelseylove . tumblr . com (take out the spaces, silly).  
_

_Guess what! My daddy said I was so good lately, he gave me Glee as a late Christmas present!_

_Just kidding guys. You totes believed me, though. Didn't ya? Just admit it. :)_

**Blaine**

I opened my eyes slowly early the next morning. Kurt was laying nearly on top of me, with his head resting on my chest and our legs mingled together. The sun was rising and birds were chirping. I had to convince myself that it was real life. Everything seemed too perfect.

I kissed Kurt's forehead and closed my eyes again and suddenly thought of what my mother had told me time and time again while growing up – _"true happiness is when your realty becomes better than your dreams. I hope that you can achieve that level of happiness, Blaine. You deserve it. I know you're going to have to fight for it. But you'll get there – I can just sense it."_

And she was right. Nearly all of the times that she said it I didn't believe it. Mostly because the times when she said it were after I had gone through something that made me feel like I would never find happiness. Bullies at school. When my Dad would make snide remarks about my 'condition.' My first day at Dalton, when I was scared that I wouldn't make any friends. A million times over the last five years when I felt like I didn't belong in this world because of who I was attracted to.

But then Kurt came. Kurt was like some angel, sent directly from God to prove me wrong, and my mother right. Or that's how it had seemed at first. In realty, I suppose that God sent us to each other so that we could fall in love, not to prove anyone wrong or right.

I opened my sleepy eyes and looked down at him. Carefully, so that I wouldn't wake him up, I slid my arms around him and held on tightly.

If it was up to me, I would want this to last for a lifetime. This feeling of complete acceptance, love and happiness. How did I get so lucky?

I let out a sigh of utter contentment and I fell back asleep.

**Kurt**

I woke up suddenly. Blaine had his arms wrapped tightly around me and my face was resting right on his chest. He sighed pretty loudly and I woke up when his chest moved so unexpectedly. I looked up at him and he was smiling but appeared to still be sleeping. I smiled to myself, wondering what he was dreaming about. I looked at the clock and saw that it was still early. It was our last day, so I knew that we should get up sooner rather than later, but there was something so perfect about that moment that I didn't want to ruin it prematurely by getting up or waking him up.

My left hand was resting on the pillow next to his ear and I smiled wider when I saw the ring. I hadn't had a chance to truly appreciate its beauty the night before. It was simple, sure, but the light from the rising sun outside leaked in through the window and hit it perfectly. I thought about what was inscribed on the inside. _Forever. _I hoped it was true.

I snuggled deeper into his chest and tried to soak up the moment of complete happiness and drifted back to sleep.

* * *

The two boys really woke up about an hour later. They had both been a bit worried that there would be awkwardness since they were still wrapped together, naked, and somewhat literally covered in the result of the night before. But when Kurt opened his eyes and saw that Blaine was looking at him like he was some sort of beautiful piece of art, he blushed, but returned the look without hesitation. And after a moment, when they had whispered their _good mornings_ and _I love yous_, and Kurt went to get out of bed and head for the shower, he was surprised to find that he was comfortable enough to walk from the bed to the closet to get his clothes and then to the bathroom – with nothing on.

Reveling in this new found comfort, he even called from the shower to Blaine, asking him to bring him the bottle of conditioner that he had left in his suitcase. Before today, he would have been embarrassed beyond belief to think about letting Blaine see him fully naked or when he was in the shower, or anytime before he was properly ready and dressed for the day. But when Blaine slid the glass shower door open, Kurt only pushed his wet hair out of his face, gave his boyfriend a small smile and grabbed the bottle from his hand and grabbing his cheek with his other hand and kissing him tantalizingly lightly on the lips before whispering, "thanks babe," and sliding the door shut again.

Blaine lifted his own hand to where Kurt's had touched his face and felt the warmth from hot water and smirked to himself. Kurt was still partially visible through the thick glass and he saw him lather the conditioner in his hair and start to loudly sing the song that he had sang for him the previous night. Blaine's smirk turned into a full fledged smile and he turned and left the room to try and find something to wear for the day.

**Kurt**

"You're crazy? Do you realize that? No. I have to say no. You cannot buy this for me! You've already paid for this entire trip. And my ring. Enough's enough," I said, with a slight edge to my voice.

I was standing in front of a mirror in the dressing room of a high end shop and Blaine was sitting in the chair in the corner of the room. We had been in Paris for six days and besides buying a couple of small souvenirs for Dad and Finn and Carol, I hadn't made any real purchases for myself. Blaine insisted, and frankly I agreed, that we couldn't spend a week in Paris without at least looking at a few clothing stores.

Three hours and a few hundred dollars on my emergency credit card later, there we were. I had bought two fabulous scarves that I frankly could not pass up, and a pair of shoes that I had convinced myself were worth the price. But I had to stop if I wanted to enough money to execute all of my plans for the week ahead.

"But it looks terribly good on you. It makes your eyes look so bright. And you honestly would never find something like that in the States," Blaine said, eyeing the sweater that I had on.

I sort of agreed with him. It was a fantastic sweater and if I had the money to spare, I would buy it in a heart beat. But there was no way that I was going to let him buy it for me. Not after all of the fancy dinners and expensive hotels and golden promise rings. It was absolutely out of the question.

"We should have never even come in here. I told myself that we were done when we left the last store!" I said, twirling around in front of the mirror so that I could see the back, trying to convince myself to do the right thing. "Stupid well executed marketing tactics. We wouldn't have even walked in if this sweater wasn't on the manikin right in the window of the store."

He chuckled a little bit at my obvious internal struggle and attempted rationalization. We were both quiet for a minute before he spoke again, "please let me get it for you."

I looked at him, frustrated. "You can't! You've already done too much. Next week is going to look like nothing compared to this. I can't let you spend anymore."

He sighed and raised his voice just a touch. "So that's what you're worried about? Kurt, don't size up your trip with mine. You know that you and I could spend a week in a bungalow in the middle of the forest in a thunderstorm for an entire week and we would still enjoy it. You worked hard to pay for everything for our trip. I know that. I appreciate that. Basically, all I had to do was take advantage of the absurd amount of spending money that my Mother grants me."

I huffed a little bit at this. I knew it was true, but it was still frustrating. This week had been so great, and I was, frankly, impressed. And now that it was drawing to a close and it was my turn to share the surprises and do the impressing, which were surely not as extravagant, I was nervous that he wouldn't have a good time.

"I know, I know. You're right," I said. "It's good that I've got you here. Always the voice of reason."

He laughed and I smirked a little bit and pulled the sweater off gently over my head. I folded it and set it on the bench beside Blaine, giving it one last longing look before returning to my own clothes.

"Hey, I'm going to go and make sure that everything is ready for lunch," Blaine said, standing up and stretching. I kissed him briefly and watched him walk out the door.

**Blaine**

"Yeah, the one on the manikin right in the front window," I said, pointing. Lucky for me, one of the saleswomen knew enough English to be able to help me out. "Can you ship it to the United States?" She nodded and I jotted down Kurt's address and let her run my card and thanked her a few times, continuously glancing back to where the dressing rooms were before going outside.

The shop that we were in was one of the many in the fashion district of downtown Paris. We had decided that for our last lunch we wanted to picnic in the park right under the Eiffel tower. We had talked about doing it a few times but had always been preoccupied with our other activities. Thanks again to the wonder staff at our hotel, we had arranged for them to deliver the works to an intersection only about a block away from the shop that we had just been in. I only had to wait for about five minutes before I saw a car pull up with the hotel's logo on it.

He handed me a basket with plates and silverware, a small cooler full of food and drink and a blanket. I smiled, thanked and tipped him and ran back with full hands to meet Kurt.

**Kurt**

When we settled down in the grass and finally had everything laid out, it felt pretty perfect. Sure, it was pretty cliche, complete with checkered blanket and sandwiches, but I really didn't care. Six months ago, I would never dream that I would be able to have a cliche date with a wonderful boy that I loved. Or any date for that matter.

We ate pretty quickly, having been hungry from running around shopping all morning long. We chatted comfortably about our favorite things that we had done so far, as well as the things that we were looking forward to. As much as I enjoyed being surprised, I was excited to actually be doing some of the surprising. I smiled to myself, anxious but excited about the plans that I had made.

Once we had finished eating, Blaine laid on his back, and I moved over next to him, and took his lead, laying down on my back and tilting toward him just a bit so that our heads were touching just barely.

A light breeze blew and a few clouds passed above us. The world turned. We were both quiet for a few minutes, enjoying the feeling of just laying there together. He grabbed my hand and brought it to his chest, running his thumb lightly across my palm, humming lightly. After a minute, he stopped, and for a moment I thought that he had fallen asleep until he asked me a question unexpectedly.

"Do you ever think about the future?"

I paused for a second and asked in return, "Our future, or the future in general?"

He rolled over so that he was laying on his side and I mimicked him. His hand was still in mine and he ran his finger swiftly across the ring and glanced at it quickly before locking his gaze with mine.

"Ours. In general. I don't know. I mean, I kind of think that they go hand in hand now," he said quietly, nodding again toward our linked hands. His faced colored a bit. Blaine rarely blushed and I was surprised to see that he was nervous to be asking me about this.

He rolled back over onto his back but I stayed on my side, looking at him curiously. Sometimes I did think about the future. And he was right that he was included in most of my thoughts. "Why do you ask?"

He didn't answer at first, but then said, "I just want to make this work, Kurt. So bad. And I know we've got one more year together at Dalton, but with me being a year older than you, well, it kind of complicates things, doesn't it?"

I hadn't really considered this. I sat up straight and moved over so that I was leaning over him. I bent down and he leaned up and we kissed softly. I laid down again, but this time totally snuggled up next to him, with my cheek resting on his chest. My hand ran through the loose curls right behind his ear and I tried to find the right words.

"Blaine. We have plenty of time to figure out how that's going to work. It's so far away. But for now, all I know is that I love you and we will make it work. Whatever it takes. I promise," I said, snuggling in even closer to him.

He put his arm around me and pulled me in closer and let out a sigh of relief. I don't know where his nervousness had come from, but in one exhale I felt his whole body relax underneath mine.

"I do think about it though," I continued quietly, my own cheeks coloring slightly against his chest. "I'll see a couple grocery shopping, or I'll notice my dad and Carol playfully bickering while making dinner. Or like one of those older couples we see at the coffee shop back home? Who look like they've been together for fifty years and still hold hands? I don't know. I guess anytime I see a couple who is older than us doing something that couples do, I think about us doing it someday."

I chanced a glance at his face, hoping that he wouldn't be creeped out with me thinking about stuff like that. But he was wearing a huge smile and his eyes were shining brightly. "I'm glad that I'm not the only one who does that. Remember that one night last month when we went to get pizza with the guys?" I nodded and he continued, "There was this set of parents with this little adorable girl. And with you sitting next to me, I couldn't help thinking about having a family someday."

I took in a sharp breath. Not a bad one. But no one had ever said something like that to me before and it made me feel like I was floating. Me? And Blaine? And a baby? I smiled inwardly at my mental picture of a beautiful little girl or boy with dark curly hair.

I sat up, punched his shoulder playfully and said, "hey, let's get out of high school before we start talking about babies." I threw him a quick wink and poked him right in the side above his pantline where I knew he was ticklish. He started laughing and attempted to get me back, but before he could manage, I had pounced on top of him and pinned his arms down over his head. I knew that he could have easily overpowered me, but he happily played along. I poked his side a couple of more times and just when it looked like he was going to take charge, I jumped up and ran and squealed in delight when he started after me. "You'll never catch me!" I shouted, glancing back at him. He let out a loud burst of his bubbly laugh and quickened his pace. The playfulness and love in his eyes was something that I decided in that minute that I never wanted to see die out. Especially when I initiated it.

* * *

After a thrilling chase, the remainder of the afternoon, before they had to return to their hotel and pack to prepare for their early flight tomorrow morning, was spent exchanging lazy kisses, ticklish pokes and thought-filled glances. Several people walked by and smirked at the clearly smitten couple, but their focus was entirely on each other. But with an absolutely wonderful present, and the promise for a future together, who could blame them?


	9. June 26th

**Chapter 8: (June 26th):**

_A/N: So this is quite a short chapter. But good news! I'm chaperoning (mostly just gaurding the halls of a hotel and being on the scene in case of emergencies) at a conference this weekend for a bunch of kids, which means I have a lot of time to write! So hopefullyyy, I'll have the next two chapters up this weekend. Yay!  
_

_My prayers go out to everyone affected by the quake in Japan._

_I don't own Glee._

* * *

After getting a super early start the next morning, the two boys found themselves boarding their flight and struggling to keep their eyes open. When they took off, Kurt took one last look at the city out of the window and sighed audibly, having had a great trip, but knowing that he would miss some of the things that he had experienced over the last week. Blaine noticed this, and planted a soft kiss on the younger boy's cheek, and whispered a promise to return again in the future. With this reassurance, Kurt lifted the arm rest separating him from his boyfriend and snuggled in against his chest, falling into a much needed sleep.

Hours later, they landed at JFK and ran through the airport, worried that they would miss their connecting flight, only to find out that it would be delayed for at least an hour. Despite the sleep that they got on the plane, the delay and time change was making them both a bit cranky. They both registered that they were tired and that was the reason for their bickering, but it didn't make it any less frustrating. So when Kurt snapped a bit to quickly at Blaine when he accidentally rolled over Kurt's foot with the wheel of the rolling suitcase - Blaine decided that he would take a walk. Even if you are completely in love with someone, being with them for days and days at a time can make you need a bit of space. Blaine wanted to prevent any additional arguments, so he told Kurt that he would be back in a bit and walked away.

But after half an hour of meandering in and out of gift shops, he could not keep his thoughts off of his petite boyfriend. He was walking out of a small book store where he hadn't been able to stop himself from buying Kurt a couple of new magazines and a book that he had mentioned he wanted to read, when some businessman ran by him while talking on his cellphone, and ran over his foot with his huge suitcase. Blaine shouted out in paid and looked at the man - who not only didn't acknowledge that he had hurt anyone - but had started yelling loudly into the phone, making demands.

Blaine winced at the pain in his foot and cursed himself for getting frustrated with Kurt. He ran back to where they were sitting and saw Kurt standing, looking around. He ran up to him and hugged him, and told him that he was sorry for being an overtired idiot and Kurt replied, saying that he had been looking for him, hoping to apologize for being an overtired diva. They laughed and hugged and kissed and everything went back to normal.

Carole and Burt picked them up from the airport, and even though they could only go home for a few hours before having to return to exactly where they were leaving, they all agreed that spending a few hours at home was exactly what they needed. During the ride home from the airport, Carole and Burt both happily asked questions, trying to get details about their trip, but both boys had fallen asleep again before they could get onto the main road.

They spent the day napping and hanging out with Kurt's family (they had decided to spend the time at the Hummel-Hudson house instead of the Anderson house since it was much closer, and Blaine's parents were out of town, anyway). Kurt was excited for trip number two, but he didn't realize how much he needed these few hours of sleep and normalcy until he was there, hugging his Dad, and happily accepting mugs of hot cocoa from Carole.

In passing, Kurt mentioned how much fun the Disney park had been, and quietly offered that it would be fun for the whole family to go sometime in the future. Finn, who had been playing a video game at the time, quickly looked up from the tv and had such an excited look on his face that it made him look ten years younger. There was a flash of sadness in Burt's eyes, and neither Kurt nor Blaine missed it, but once Blaine told them all about the parade and the shows, both Carole and Finn were discussing plans for their perspective trip and Burt couldn't hide the small smile that was on his lips at the sight of his happy family.

After having caught up on some of the rest that they needed, Blaine and Kurt happily joined everyone at the dinner table for a quick meal before they would be jetting off again. When Burt asked Kurt to pass the potatoes, the whole family's eyes flicked toward the golden band that had been previously unnoticed. Burt looked up suddenly at Blaine with fierce eyes, Carole gave the couple a nervous smile and Finn just looked confused. Blaine saw this immediately and quickly explained that it was a promise ring that he had given Kurt for their anniversary. A symbol his commitment to the relationship and to Kurt and his promise to be faithfully his for as long as he would let him.

Having thought that it was a wedding band, Carole and Burt both relaxed a bit after his speech, Carole wiping tears out of her eyes and Burt just quietly looking between the two boys. His expression was nearly unreadable, but after a moment, he reached across the table and shook Blaine hand, smiling a bit, and telling Blaine that he was excited to have him more involved in family events in the future. Blaine let go of the adult's hand and grabbed Kurt's under the table, and thanked him for welcoming him into the family so graciously. Sitting next to Blaine, surrounded by this group of people that he loved, Kurt had never felt more like part of a complete family.


	10. June 27th

**Chapter 9 (June 27th):**

_A/N: bienvenidos a Costa Rica! Mi pais favorita en todo el mundo._

_So guess who's computer crashed over the weekend? *raises hand* Just got it back this afternoon. Do not fret though! I have a bunch hand-written that I need to type up. Maybe you'll even get another chapter tonight! :)_

_Ok so like I said a while back, all of the things that these boys are going to do on this trip - like sightseeing and whatnot - I have experienced all of it firsthand! Wahoo! Thanks for your reviews, I really appreciate it!_

_I still don't own Glee._

**Blaine**

After experiencing two transatlantic flights in the past week, the flight to San Jose seemed to pass very quickly. We both nodded in an out of sleep during the flight, Kurt more than me, and by the time the pilot announced that we were half an hour away from touchdown, I felt myself getting more and more excited.

I had enjoyed Paris. Truly enjoyed it. 25% because I enjoyed the romantic atmosphere and things that we got to experience while there, 75% because the boy that I love more than anyone in the world loved it. But Costa Rica was a place that I had always found interesting. My parents traveled there once, the year before, on business (I was at Dalton, so I couldn't go with them) and they talked about it for weeks and weeks on end. And then a few months ago, my Spanish teacher at Dalton, who is originally from Costa Rica, set that assignment to research the tourism of Costa Rica.

I spent hours and hours on that project, probably double the time that it truly took to complete the assignment, buying books and researching on the internet, and writing, if I say so myself, one fabulous paper. Probably the best thing that I've ever written - because I was truly interested.

So when Kurt told me that we were going there - to the place that I had dreaming about going for months - I could hardly contain my excitement. But with the other trip and how quickly and busily everything had happened over the past ten days, I really hadn't had an opportunity to properly process. But now, only minutes from landing, I flipped through one of the books that I had purchased during my studies, and I was hardly able to contain my excitement.

I was getting fidgety in my seat and with all of my moving around, I eventually woke Kurt up. When I saw that he was awake, I couldn't help but exclaim, "Kurt! We're almost there!" The lady sitting in front of us turned around and shot me a nasty look, pointing to her little boy who was sleeping in the seat next to her. I instantly felt bad and apologized and then repeated, this time in a whisper - "Kurt, we're almost there!"

Kurt smiled sleepily and grabbed my hand, "I know it. Are you excited?" He rolled his eyes so I could tell that he already knew that I was. "Well a little bit," I said, still whispering. He rolled his eyes again and peaked out the window. I followed his eyes and noticed that more and more things were becoming visible so I knew that we had already started descending.

Unlike with Paris, there was not exactly a large city scape to be seen when landing. There was a city, of course, but it was more spread out and had a lot more greenery than the city we had just visited.

We touched down and I gasped excitedly and jumped in my seat a bit, waiting for the plane to stop at our gate. Although the area surrounding the airport was a lot greener and more desolate than in Paris, the airport was no less advanced. I ushered us off of the plane as quickly as possible and we flew through customs and got our luggage fairly quickly. At this point I had to let Kurt lead the way, since he had been the one to plan this trip, he knew the details that I did not. Like where we were staying and how we were getting there. So after I pushed open the door that led us out into the city, I motioned ahead of me, letting him go first and letting him lead the way.

**Kurt**

The first thing that I noticed when we stepped out of the airport was the temperature change. Paris had been cool, and Ohio this time of year really wasn't super warm yet, but when we walked out into the open you could feel the heat and humidity in the air. Suddenly there were dozens of people weaving their way around us, nearly all speaking very fast in Spanish, and I found it immediately and extremely intimidating. I grabbed Blaine's hand and headed for the nearest bench and he came after me, pulling both of our suitcases along.

I sat down quickly and took a deep breath. He looked at me with concern and asked me quickly and quietly, "what's wrong babe?"

After sitting down and breathing for a second I felt a lot better already. "I was just really intimidated all of a sudden. I mean, in Paris, everyone was speaking either French or English, but now I feel so...I don't know...a little lost to be honest. And nervous." He nodded his head and seemed to understand what I was talking about.

"Yeah, in my report I talked about this. Culture shock. Even Paris is similar to American cities in a lot of ways. This is just really different and you need a minute to get used to it. I totally get it though," he said, smiling and squeezing my hand tightly.

We sat there for a few minutes, watching people coming out of the airport and hopping into taxis or boarding buses or meeting with loved ones and every moment that we sat there the anxiousness slowly faded. Eventually I noticed a business name that I recognized from my planning, and relieved, I got up and started walking again, pulling Blaine along with me.

"Well the thing is, this trip is kind of a lot different from Paris. Because Paris is kind of really condensed. So we could like stay in the same hotel and just take taxis or walk everywhere, ya know?" I asked him and he nodded in response. "So," I said, stopping in front of a kiosk that was sitting in front of the airport and off to the side, "I had to rent a car for us."

"Wait, a car?" he asked, surprised. "I thought you had to be 18 to rent one?"

"No, that's only in the states. Here, as long as your have a license, it's okay. I briefly considered renting one of those little scooters that people ride in movies. But since neither of us know how to drive it, and there isn't proper storage for all of our luggage, I decided that it was impractical."

Blaine laughed and his eyes sparkled. "It must have been expensive though? Renting a car for a week?"

"Surprisingly, not really. I mean, we didn't need a massive SUV or anything." I said, pressing buttons on the kiosk and pulling out my folder with all of our reservation information and inputting the data that it requested. Blaine stood by silently while I tried to figure it out (luckily there was an English option on the machine) and at last, I stepped back and pulled out the receipt that it gave me and we walked over toward the sign that told us where you could rent the cars from.

* * *

After picking up the car (an adorable little red two seater) and deciding that Blaine should drive, at least to start (thank God for GPS!), since all of the traffic signs were in Spanish, they made it to their hotel. Granted, it wasn't as fancy as the one Blaine had chosen for them, and there was no breathtaking view, and there were bars on the windows (Blaine convinced Kurt that they would see this everywhere, and that there wasn't anything to worry about), the room was nice enough. The dropped off their luggage and changed quickly, and with bright, excited eyes, they set out together to explore the city.

**Blaine**

After walking for about an hour and getting off course a couple of times, we made it to the market that I had been striving for. Kurt hadn't made any real plans for the day, since he didn't know if our plane would be delayed, and he figured (correctly of course) that I would have a better idea of where to head in this city.

Almost completely enclosed in tents and buildings, the four-block market was one that I had previously read about. Kurt looked around at the vendors skeptically and shot me a confused glance. "This is the place we were looking for," he asked, trying to hide the disbelief from his voice. I looked around a bit, and realized what it must look like to Kurt, who only bought designer - well - everything.

"Yeah! But I mean, it's not like you buy good clothes here. Everything is handmade. That's what makes it so special," I said, pointing to the nearest booth, "that lady who is painting those jewelry boxes has probably been doing it her whole life. And probably taught her kids how to as well." Kurt looked at the woman, still a bit skeptical, but he smiled slightly at my words.

"It is kind of beautiful - the jewelry boxes..." he said quietly, as if he was convincing himself to enjoy something not made from one of his favorite designers.

I smiled widely as he watched the woman work and pulled him forward into the crowd of people.

**Kurt**

Okay, so I was having trouble admitting it, but Blaine was totally right about this whole market thing. As we wove in and out of people and looked at all of the different things for sale, I was amazed at some of the obvious effort that went into the pieces. When Blaine saw a beautiful necklace that he decided he wanted to buy for his mother, I was surprised at how confidently he walked up and asked the man about it.

They talked back and forth for a few minutes and the man seemed to be considered something when he finally sighed and handed the necklace over to Blaine, who gave him some currency in exchange.

"What was that all about?" I asked him curiously when he came back to my side, purchase in hand.

"Oh, I told him that I only wanted to pay the equivalent of thirty dollars for it and he was asking fifty. He offered forty five and I told him no thanks, I would find something elsewhere and he offered it to me for thirty five. I probably would have paid forty for it anyway. Did you see how lovely it is?" He was talking excitedly and pulling the necklace out of the bag and putting in front of my face for closer inspection.

"What? You just asked him to lower the price for you? And you only paid thirty five dollars for that? It would be easily over a hundred in the States." I asked in disbelief.

"Yeah! That's totally fine in these markets. Bartering is encouraged. I mean, it's all handmade so they can charge whatever they'd like. And yeah isn't it awesome!"

I couldn't really shake my disbelief, but looking at the jewelry a little closer and hearing Blaine in the background going on and on about the history of bargaining in these small markets, and hearing how evidently excited he was, I smiled and returned it to him, looking with wide eyes around at the merchandise nearest us, thinking how pretty Carole would look with a necklace like that.

**Blaine**

Boy, once Kurt got the gist of how this shopping was going to go, he really got into it. I had to translate for him, but it seemed like every booth we passed he grabbed my hand and pulled me over to the table, sometimes only to admire the items, but sometimes excitedly buying things for his family and friends.

We spent hours wandering through the groups of people, hand in hand, exclaiming to each other excitedly when we found something that we wanted, and especially when we got it for a good price.

At nightfall we were getting hungry, and we ducked into a little restaurant that Kurt spotted on the walk home from the market. We sat down and I enjoyed being the one to make suggestions and order for us instead of the other way around. We ate quickly, having gone nearly all day without stopping due to our excitement, and it was truly dark when we left again.

We found our way back to our hotel much more easily despite the darkness and we dropped off our purchases in our room and I convinced Kurt to go for a walk since it was still fairly early and neither of us were sleepy.

We left in the opposite direction from where we had head to reach the market, and were happy to find a small park only a few blocks away. On the far edge of the park was an enormous tree - easily the biggest either of us had either seen - and we wandered over to get a better look.

I translated the sign in front of the tree for Kurt's benefit, which explained how it was the oldest tree in the city, and as far as was known, the whole country. Kurt looked up at in awe and climbed over some of the smaller roots and sat himself down on one of the roots that had been carved out into a bench and patted on the seat next to him, motioning for me to join him.

I followed his suggestion happily and grabbed his hand and sighed contentedly when Kurt laid his head onto my shoulder.

We sat in silence for a few minutes before Kurt said quietly, "This feels so right."

And even without any more explanation, I could understand completely what he meant. Sitting there with him, hand in hand, with his head on my shoulder, both gazing up silently at the stars, I knew that what we had was real. There was no real way to describe it. It was just so...right.

I turned my head and pressed a light kiss into his cheek before resuming my gaze at the stars above. And couldn't help but wonder for the umpteenth time - how did I get so lucky?


	11. June 28th

**_Chapter 10 (June 28th):_**

_A/N: Yo. I don't have much to say. Here's a new chapter. Song is Volverte a Ver by Juanes. The translation isn't word for word - more like what is actually means instead of what it translates to. Do you know what I mean? I studied the song in class last year. I've also been to these hot springs. The slide is quite fun._

_I'm not gonna tell you when I'll update next. Cause I try and tell you and then things always come up and then I feel badly. But hopefully quicker than this time!_

_I don't own Glee._

* * *

After spending a while peacefully gazing at the stars and holding on to one another, they ran back to their room and made love once again. Still not quite used to the new sensations and the vulnerability that came with being so intimate, it was clumsy and rushed, but nonetheless full of passion and love.

**Blaine**

"Wait, wait, go back! I love that song!" I nearly shouted over the volume of the music. We were driving on a nearly deserted road, headed toward where we would be spending our first full day. We had checked out of the hotel pretty early, since it was a bit of a drive, but it was an absolutely beautiful day, and we had the windows all the way down and were flipping through songs on my iPod and singing along loudly.

He flipped it back and gave me a look. "Blaine, it's in Spanish, I don't know what it means! And I can't sing along." He pouted a little bit adorably and raised his eyebrows. "Let me just skip ahead to Lady Gaga!"

"No, no! It's a beautiful love song. Just listen and enjoy the melody and I'll sing along. We can listen to whatever you want afterwards," I asked hopefully.

"Fine," he huffed a bit but pressed play anyway.

Okay, so the song was kind of about someone who had lost their love and was hoping to find it again. But a lot of the words rang true even though my love was sitting right next to me.

The lyrics started pretty quickly so I jumped right in and kept an eye on Kurt out of the corner of my eye, hoping for a positive reaction.

_Daría lo que fuera por volverte a ver_

_Daría hasta mi vida y mi fusil, mis botas y mi fe_

_Por eso en la trinchera de mi soledad_

_Tus ojos son mi luz y tu esplendor mi corazón_

I made direct eye contact with Kurt for the chorus. It spoke truly one hundred percent how I felt toward the younger boy.

_Y si no fuera por ti yo no podría vivir_

_En el vacío de estos días de no saber_

_Y si no fuera por ti yo no sería feliz_

He blushed slightly at the intensity of my gaze. I returned my focus to the road for verse but continued to sing along.

_Como lo soy cuando con tus besos me veo partir_

_Y es que solo con saber que al regresar_

_Tu esperarás por mí_

_Aumentan los latidos de mi corazón_

_Volverte a ver es todo lo que quiero hacer_

_Volverte a ver para poderme reponer_

I looked back toward him and continued passionately.

_Porque sin ti mi vida yo no soy feliz_

_Porque sin ti mi vida no tiene raíz_

_Ni una razón para vivir_

_lo único que quiero es poder regresar_

I sang along to the rest of the song, catching his eye occasionally, but only meeting his gaze full on for the last words of the song.

_Porque sin ti mi vida yo no soy feliz_

_Porque sin ti mi vida no tiene raíz._

Our eyes lingered on one another for a moment after the song came to a close and then we heard a blaring "Bust it!"

Kurt coughed a little bit and jumped, startled. I faced forward again, attempting to focus on the road.

"Really, Blaine? Bust a Move?"

I laughed and winked at him before waggling my eyebrows. "Your old choir teacher isn't the only one who likes 80s pop!" I said in defense.

He skipped past the song, but turned it down almost all the way and asked quietly, "What did it mean? That last bit at the end when you were looking at me?"

I considered his reserved manner of asking and replied just as quietly, "Because without you, love, I am not happy. Because without you my life has no reason."

He smiled, grabbed my hand and gently placed a kiss on the top, and turned the music back up.

We happily sang the next song together and neither of us would have been able to erase the smile from our face if we had tried.

**Kurt**

We pulled up to this little restaurant midday and I was grateful because I was hungry. We sat down and Blaine opened the menu and ordered for both of us. When the waitress brought us our food quickly and I looked down at it and asked Blaine, "are we going to be having rice and beans everyday while we're here? We had it yesterday too."

Blaine laughed and replied, "No not every meal. Probably a lot though. But it's so good!"

I didn't disagree so I dove in and listened while Blaine went on and on about how we were supposed to be able to see a Volcano from where the restaurant was, but since as the day went on it got more and more cloudy, we couldn't see it when we came in. He hoped that by the time that we were finished the clouds will have passed.

Much to his excitement, he had hoped correctly. He went outside and pulled me out into the middle of the deserted street and pointed. His pointing was really unnecessary, though, since I could clearly see it in front of me. While the clouds hadn't fully passed, all but the very tip was now completely visible. I inhaled sharply and grabbed his arm.

"Wait - that's not active is it?"

"Yeah!" he said, sounding almost excited. "But don't worry. It's pretty rare. And we're still super far away, so even if did something did happen, it's not like we would actually be affected. Not to mention it hasn't erupted in like fifteen years."

I sighed, not completely relieved, but mostly, and followed him when he left the center of the road so that a car could pass.

We got back into the little car and drove the short distance to the hot springs that we were planning on visiting and he passed the time by excitedly telling me all of the facts and history that he knew about the Volcano.

"I think that you're really going to enjoy this. It's supposed to be super, super relaxing," he said when we pulled up. We entered the facility and I decided that I agreed with him. We slipped into the locker room and changed into our bathing suits and quickly waded into the closest pool.

"Oh my god! It feels like bath water! It's so nice," I said, twirling around a little bit in the water.

Blaine laughed and grabbed my hand and led me to some benches that were in the water. We both laid down in the relaxing, warm water but kept our hands together.

There was light music playing in the background, and I could hear some kids laughing somewhere in the distance. I closed my eyes and felt myself physically relax completely.

"You know that all of these pools are heated naturally?" Blaine asked, looking around, interested.

I shut my eyes and responded with a noncommittal, "mmm," before falling into a light sleep.

**Blaine**

I glanced over at Kurt who had fallen asleep and smiled to myself. This is what he deserved. Happiness and relaxation. Certainly after escaping all of the things that he had to deal with at McKinley, but also after the stress that came with finals and the pressures of academic achievement at Dalton, I was glad that he was totally relaxed now.

I leaned back onto my own seat and looked up. I nearly shouted out with happiness. The clouds had finally moved completely, and sitting directly ahead of me was a perfect view of the Volcano at last. Extending high into the sky and plateauing slighting at the top, it was a true natural beauty to see.

Briefly, I considered waking up Kurt so that he could see. But looking down at that angel face, with his eye lashes fluttering slightly in his sleep, I knew that I could not disturb him.

* * *

The rest of the day was spent laughing and lounging as they moved from pool to pool. Kurt was able to see the fully unclouded sight, since once the clouds left that first time, they never really came back. They enjoyed frozen margaritas at the in-pool bar until the cute bartender winked slyly at Blaine and Kurt, jealous, suggested that they swing on the hammocks for a while.

They alternated between super hot pools and slightly cooler ones and Blaine treated them to massages in the late afternoon. Night was falling quickly and they were nearly ready to change and head to the restaurant on sight for dinner when Blaine remembered something that he saw earlier in the day and insisted that they try it before calling it a day.

Not telling Kurt was it was, he grabbed his hand and ran, nearly slipping on the wet walkway.

**Kurt**

"No. Absolutely not."

I saw Blaine climbing to the top of the water slide and grinning at me brightly. Most people having already gone to change for dinner, the pool and slide were completely deserted.

"Come on, Kurt! I'll go first. I saw some kids doing it earlier and they looked like they were having so much fun!"

"No, I think that I will stay down here, thank you very much." It was pretty high. And there was something about shooting down a slide into a huge pool over water that sort of frightened me. What if I got out of breath and couldn't get to the top of the pool? What if I accidentally swallowed some water and started coughing and couldn't stop? I wasn't the best swimmer. Not like Blaine, who was on the Dalton swim team. I mean, shallow pools were one thing. Where I could touch was fine. But this was a little different.

"Suit yourself," he shouted. He flopped down on the edge of the slide and gave himself a good push. "Woooooooo!" he shouted and I snorted. He was such a child sometimes. An adorable child.

He splashed into the water and I held my breath anxiously and panicked for a few seconds before I saw him resurface.

Sighing in relief, I smiled at him when he jumped out of the pool, flicking his hair out of his face and laughing wildly, and running for the stairs again. He repeated this a few times before walking over to me and smiling brightly.

"You sure you don't want to go?" He pushed the wet hair out of his face again and grabbed my hand. "It went okay for me, right? I know you're kind of afraid of deep water. But I can wait at the bottom if you want me too. I'd be there if anything went wrong. Which it wouldn't of course. You just saw me do it like five times," he said, nodding to the slide.

I looked deep into his excited eyes and considered it. He was, like he, said, fine. And I trusted that he would help me if anything went wrong. And it did look really, really fun once you kind of over looked the could possibly drown part.

I took a few minutes before answering quietly, "okay."

He smiled and kissed me quickly before turning and jumping into the pool to wait for me. I walked toward and up the stairs, closing my eyes and going very slowly. But the slide part wasn't the scariest part. I looked down at Blaine waiting for me and a bit of the anxiety slipped away. He wouldn't let anything happen to me. I knew and trusted that completely.

From this high location I could see over the nearby trees where the majority of the guests gathered for the buffet. I glanced over toward the Volcano, still completely cloud free. I took a deep breath and returned my focus to Blaine and what I was about to do. I sat down at the stop of the slide and sighed and whispered to myself, "I've come so far, I can't go back."

I closed my eyes and pushed off. My stomach flipped and I smiled a bit at the swooshing feeling as I went down. But then the water came closer and I took a huge breath and squeezed my eyes together as tightly as I could.

Upon hitting the water, I panicked a bit and immediately starting flailing about, trying to reach the surface. But then I suddenly felt a hand firmly on my arm and I let myself be pulled out into the air.

I took in a deep breath, and shuddered a bit before pouncing myself on Blaine and hugging him as tightly as I could. He laughed a little bit and kissed my cheek and whispered comforting things in my ear. I didn't really register anything for a few minutes until we were out of the water and I knew for sure that I was safe.

"Well, what did you think?" Blaine asked in my ear, still holding onto me tightly.

"I think that I will stick to dry slides."

**Blaine**

After dinner, when we had finally dried off properly, we drove to our hotel and crawled into bed, fairly exhausted for having done nothing but lounge around and wade in warm water all day. Snuggling into Kurt's side, I whispered sleepily, "I hope I didn't push you earlier. I'm proud of you."

I threw my arm over his side and pulled him in close. I kissed his neck and he replied quietly, "I bet you could convince me to do just about anything as long as you promised that you'd be there to catch me. I trust you."

The simple statement gave me goosebumps and I smiled to myself and kissed him again before falling asleep.


	12. June 29th

**Chapter 11 (June 29th):**

_A/N: Guys :( I'm so sorry for the lack of updates. I think it's been a whole two weeks! *goes and hides.* The week before last was really busy and this week I got all super caught up in my new story (20 chapters in a week! Yeah, they're drabbles but still!). You can read it if you want. It's called Snapple Facts. And I update at least once a day. Cause I've already written like a million of them._

_But anyway, here's the chapter! It's a bit longer and a bit smutty at the end. 4 more chapters! And I have two written, but not the next one. Why can't I just write in order?_

_Ok well sorry for the long note. Much love to those who have stuck around 3_

_Disclaimer: I have not taken ownership of Glee in the last two weeks. Sadly._

* * *

Kurt had decided to drive this time and let Blaine rest. Once again it was another early start, but this time it had the promise of the beach when they arrived. Having been inland the first couple of days, both boys were anxious to reach the ocean.

Kurt, never having been to the ocean, wanted to wade in the shallow water and find seashells and lay in the sand. Blaine, having seen the ocean numerous times before, wanted to help Kurt have a good first experience, play some beach volleyball and build a sandcastle.

But in the meantime, Blaine had is feet thrust up on the dash, his arm rested comfortably across Kurt's shoulder so that he could lightly rub against the soft skin behind his ear. Unlike the day before, they drove without the radio on. In fact, the majority of the trip was silent except for Kurt's occasional humming whatever tune popped into his head.

Blaine drifted in and out of sleep. Kurt focused on the road ahead of him but got chills whenever after Blaine had fallen asleep, he woke back up and continued the gentle caressing behind his ear.

This was yet another one of the times that showed that as much as Blaine and Kurt loved to talk and their talking and singing and laughter was a big part of their relationship, they were now comfortable enough with each other that silence was neither awkward nor unnecessary. Sometimes quite the opposite.

Following the meandering roads was easy for Kurt and his thoughts drifted from how he needed to make sure and get all of the New Directions together for dinner when they got back, to hoping that his father was sticking to his diet, to the boy whose fingers kept giving him goosebumps. It was relaxing and quiet and beautiful.

And beside him, Blaine's thoughts (in the times that he was awake) were concentrated mostly on Kurt and his secret ambitions for their future together. Every day he was becoming more and more sure that he would do anything for him. And the silence was good and beautiful.

**Kurt**

"Hey, Blaine. You should wake up now." I reached over and jostled his shoulder gently. He was sleeping awkwardly with his forehead pressed up against the window but his arm still draped toward me. We had reached our hotel and I could smell salt water in the air. It had gotten hotter and hotter as the day progressed and now, around noon, my shirt was sticking to my back and to the seat of the car and I was anxious to get out of the car and into the water and cool off.

He flailed a little at my touch, I had apparently startled him, but when he saw me and saw that we were parked he perked up immediately. "We're here!" he told me unnecessarily.

"I obviously know that, dummy. I drove us here didn't I?"

"Right, right. Sorry, still half asleep." He stretched his arms over his head and made a loud groaning noise. "What are we waiting for?" he asked me, looking outside toward the hotel office.

"Well, mostly for you to wake up."

"Right! Alright let's go."

We made it easily to our room. I had opted for a view facing the water, and although you couldn't see it because of the trees and all of the vendors who lined the street, you could tell that it was just beyond view.

We changed quickly after dumping our bags and for a moment I felt like I was eight years old, jumping up and down and pouting when Blaine insisted that we put on sunblock before we left.

"Seriously, Kurt," he told me, standing in front of the door and physically stopping me from exiting. "How you've managed this far without getting burnt is beyond me. But we're gonna be out in the sun for the rest of the afternoon. You're going to totally regret it if you don't."

So I huffed and whined a little bit but it was worth it when we finally got out there. I grabbed Blaine's hand and ran past the vendors, noting mentally that we should stop back there later on, and followed the path between the trees until it finally opened up to nothing but water and sand and people for as far as the eye could see.

I bodily halted when we reached the edge of the trees. White sand stretched out for miles in both directions, and where the crystal water came crashing gently at the coast a light layer of foam was gathering. Groups of people, ranging from families with tiny kids to groups of teenagers to a pair of old ladies laying on a blanket underneath their umbrella were spread out across the beach. It was picturesque. And perfect.

Blaine laughed loudly at my expression, but his eyes were also wide with excitement. He took my hand and we ran toward the water, laughing and shouting out as we slipped on the hot sand but yelling happily when we finally met the water. I dropped Blaine's hand and did a couple of spins. Blaine followed my lead and we spun until we started to get dizzy. Realizing that we hadn't even taken a moment to set down our bags and towels and that they were getting soaked, we reluctantly dropped off our belongs in a pile somewhat separated from everyone else.

And that was the beginning of one of my favorite days. Ever.

After dropping our stuff we ran back into the water and at first I wanted to smack Blaine when he splashed me and my hair got soaked, but I quickly decided that I didn't care and happily splashed him back.

We played around in the water for a long while. He tried to convince me for a minute that we should go in deeper, but I quickly shot him a stern glare and he didn't bring it up again. I got a little bit freaked out when a huge fish swam by me and nearly took me out and we decided to go on shore for a while.

We laid out our blankets out and settled down on the sand. I leaned back and felt the hot sun reflecting off of my pale skin. I closed my eyes and drifted to sleep.

**Blaine**

I looked up and saw that Kurt had fallen asleep and laughed. Between the two of them he felt like they had spent nearly half of their vacation asleep, but I didn't really mind, since I knew it just meant we were comfortable with each other and totally able to relax. I looked around at the people nearest us and my eyes fell on a lonely looking boy was sitting apart of a group of kids, trying to make a sand castle by himself. I frowned at the sight and glanced at Kurt, who was still asleep, before standing up and walking slowly over to the boy.

He looked up at me and seemed sort of scared so I waived a little bit and asked him if he needed help. He looked around and I could tell he didn't understand me, so I asked again in Spanish.

He smiled and patted the ground next to him.

We worked in silence for a while and with my help his previous attempts actually started to look like what it was meant to look like. He kept giving me sideways glances like he wanted to say something. (***JUMP AHEAD TO ***** TO READ WITH CONVERSATION TRANSLATED***)

"Por que no juegas con tus amigos?"

He blushed a little and replied quickly, "No somos amigos."

"Por que no?"

"No se. Simplemente no me gusta."

He was quiet again for a minute and I was going to ask him something else before he continued.

"Y tal vez porque yo soy diferente"

"Diferente?"

"Si. Los otros muchachos en mi clase de escuela son ricos y populares y tienen muchos amigos."

"Why aren't you playing with your friends?

He blushed a little and replied quickly, "They're not my friends."

"Why not?"

"I don't know. They just don't like me."

He was quiet again for a minute and I was going to ask him something else before he continued.

"And maybe it's because I'm different."

"Different?"

"Yeah. The other boys in my class are rich and popular and have tons of friends."

I looked down at the small boy, who was pretending to concentrate hard on building a moat for our castle, but he had tears in his eyes.

Two men, probably fifteen years old than I am, walked over to where we were sitting in the sand. They were holding hands and the I saw the group of boys start sniggering and pointing at the couple and the boy who I was sitting with, and it clicked.

Sure, the boy was sad because maybe he isn't as rich or popular as those boys, but the real problem that they had was his family.

The men told the boy that it was time to go and asked him to say goodbye to his new friend (me) and he smiled at them and grabbed one of each of their hands so that they were all connected and so that he was in the middle. He walked away, right passed the group of boys who were now making even louder comments but attempting to stifle them behind their hands.

He turned around before he got completely out of sight and released one of his hands for just a second and smiled at me brilliantly and waived before turning a corner and being lost from sight.

I don't know if I'd ever been so sad and happy in equal measures. I was extremely frustrated with the boys who treated him differently, but the love that he had for the two men, and that they had for them was evident.

**Kurt**

I watched the scene play out from my place on the blanket a ways away. I woke up and saw Blaine sitting in the sand with the boy and smiled but then frowned at Blaine's face when they were talking.

I was far enough away that I couldn't hear what they were saying, not that I would understand anyway. But I saw the sadness in Blaine's eyes and then the frustration when he looked over at the group of boys playing a bit farther off.

And then I saw his realization when the two men came over and interrupted them, and I started to realize a bit myself.

And when the boy walked away between the men, Blaine followed him and his look was a mix of sadness and frustration and happiness and maybe a little hope.

I got up and walked over to him and settled myself at his side.

"Who was your friend?"

Blaine looked at me and for a minute he seemed startled but then just replied quietly, "I don't know what his name was. I was just helping him with the sandcastle."

He looked a little shaken, but I couldn't really blame him. I'm sure he saw a bit of himself in the boy and secretly I hoped that like me, he saw us in the parents.

"Homosexuality isn't really widely accepted here. I mean, it's getting better in recent years and we've hardly seen it because we've spent most of our time in touristy places with other Americans and Europeans. But that little guy just breaks my heart and gives me hope at the same time."

Blaine was still looking off in the distance where the boy had gone.

"He was sad talking about not having a lot of friends but you could see the love in the family when they walked away," he continued and smiled at me slightly.

I gave him a light kiss. "You were great with him. You're going to make a great Dad." He smiled widely at my statement and glanced around the beach at the other families.

"Not like, tomorrow or anything, but I am really excited to have a family," he admitted quietly.

I looked at him and he didn't have to add "with you" for me to realize that that's what he meant.

I smiled and nodded my head and was surprised how much I meant it when I quietly replied, "me too."

* * *

After the boy left, Kurt helped to finished the sandcastle that he and Blaine had started. Kurt was pretty impressed when it was all done.

They went back into the water when they were done to wash off all of the sand, but ended up staying in for much longer than they anticipated. Blaine taught Kurt how to body surf, but since the waves were pretty small they mostly were just diving into the waves and riding them into the shore.

In late afternoon they went back on the beach and Blaine played a game of pick-up volleyball with a bunch of other teens (Kurt cheered from the sideline).

When it was nearly nightfall they realized how hungry and tired they were and retreated to their hotel.

**Kurt**

After we finished dinner we walked back out to the beach. It was nearly deserted, since it was after ten o'clock. All the families had gone home, but there were a couple of groups of kids around fires and a couple other couples taking walks like we were.

We kicked off our shoes and left them by a tree and walked hand in hand on the very edge of the water, so that when the waves came in our feet got covered in water, but it never came above our knees.

It was - for lack of a better word - perfect.

"Doing all of this exciting stuff with you is really fun, but times like this, when it's just you and me - they're kind of my favorite."

His words surprised me, because they mirrored my thoughts nearly perfectly.

I closed the gap between us and leaned my head on his shoulder while we walked.

We walked a long way and before we knew it, there was no one around us at all. It was nearly silent besides the sound of the waves and our footsteps and the occasional call from a bird.

It quickly became my favorite sound in the world.

"Let's go skinny-dipping."

My neck twisted so quickly that I thought that it was going to snap off.

"Skinny-dipping? This is a public beach, Blaine. There are people like, right back there." I turned around and pointed, but there really was no one in sight.

He smirked at my realization and let his hand slip out of mine and he went to pull of his shirt.

"Yeah. No one is around. At all. And it's still kinda warm. And I've never been skinny-dipping before."

Before I could really respond he was taking off his shorts and was standing there in just boxers.

"So are you gonna, like, come with me, or am I going on my own?"

I forced myself to remove my eyes from his chest and glanced behind me again.

"I don't know, Blaine..."

"Alright, alone then!"

He peeled his boxers off and threw them on the ground.

I gasped a little. It was pretty dark, but with the light from the town just beyond the trees, I could see plenty. This time I could not force my eyes away from his body and he smirked at me before turning around and sprinting for the water and laughing like crazy.

For a minute I couldn't really process what I'd just seen, but as soon as I pulled myself out of my haze I thought to myself that there was no way that my gorgeous boyfriend was going to skinny-dip by himself while I just sit in the sand. So what the hell.

**Blaine**

When Kurt gave me that look when I pulled off my boxers, I knew that he would not be hard to convince.

I was proven correctly when before I had even gotten in very deep and turned around, Kurt was toward me without anything on.

I smiled in triumph and waited for him to wade out to me. I knew not to go to deep. But I did want to be far in enough so that if someone did happen to walk by, we would be partially covered.

He gasped at the temperature of the water but quickly reached my side.

"You. Are crazy. I have a crazy, sexy, skinny-dipping boyfriend."

"Sexy?" I asked, smiling and pulling him close to me and kissing him hard.

"Yes, definitely sexy," he said breathlessly.

We kissed again and this time broke apart when we heard a low rumble of thunder.

"Did you know that it was supposed to rain?" he asked me.

"No. But we're already soaked. So as long as there's no lightening, we'll be fine."

We kissed a bit more and swam around in circles enjoying the feeling of the water, but soon big drops of water started falling and Kurt looked worriedly up at the sky. After another minute, the thunder became much louder and the drops fell so large and hard that they nearly hurt and we simultaneously agreed that it was time to go.

Laughing, we ran out of the water and pulled on our now soaked clothing and sprinted hand in hand back toward hotel.

We ran through the lobby (getting some strange looks from the other patrons) and into our room and I pushed him against the wall and kissed him fiercely. I felt his knees buckle under the force of the kiss and I quickly spun him around and was going to push him onto the bed, but realized that I needed to get our disgustingly wet and sticky clothing off first.

I pulled off his shirt and he tried to do mine at the same time until we awkwardly got in a tangled mess and realized that we had to do it one at a time.

Finally we pressed our bare chests up against one another. Kurt smashed his lips into mine again and I couldn't help but eagerly respond. He bucked his hips into mine and we quickly took our own wet shorts off.

We slid down onto the bed, finally with nothing between us, and my hands frantically roamed all over his delicious body, trying to touch as much of him at the same time as possible.

We were both nearly painfully hard and I knew that it wasn't going to take long for us to finish.

He was whimpering softly at my touches and when I took his cock in my hand he called out, but I could hardly hear it over the thunder outside. I slithered down his body so that my face was lined up with his waist and took him quickly into my mouth.

He shouted out again and hissed my name. I alternated speeds, starting quickly but switching to nearly too slow.

Kurt had a hold of the blanket underneath him, and I got such satisfaction knowing that I was the one causing him to come so unglued.

"Blaine, Blaine, Blaine, Blaine, oh god, Blaine..." he said quickly. I knew he was close and I took my mouth off him completely. He huffed a little, but when I blew lightly on the tip of the head, he groaned and came quickly, all over my face and chest, shouting my name. I was so close at watching him that I pumped my cock just twice before coming on his hip and leg, calling his name in response.

I settled down next to him and we both laid still for a few minutes, trying to catch our breath. I leaned over and kissed his cheek before resting my head on his chest. His heart was still beating quickly and I could hear it easily with my ear pressed up against him.

"I love you, Kurt."

"I love you too."

We laid there, clutching at each other. The rain continued hitting the building loudly, but the thunder had stopped. We were both quiet for so long that I thought he'd fallen asleep.

Then quietly, he laughed.

I smiled and asked him what he was laughing about.

"We forgot our shoes."


	13. June 30th

**Chapter 12 (June 30th):**

_A/N: Firstly, I'd like to apologize for the huge wait in posting this next chapter. The month of April was very difficult for me, concerning some personal IRL things, and it's made it very difficult to write anything fluffy. I've been posting Snapple Facts still because they've already been written or are much easier to write._

_There's three more chapters. I'd very much like to have them up in the next two weeks before finals week. Fingers crossed._

_Also, some of this might seem a little out of character for Kurt. But I have this image of Blaine encouraging Kurt things to do that he normally wouldn't. So hopefully you don't think that I'm stretching it too far._

_I don't own Glee._

**Blaine**

"You want me to get on that?"

"Yes."

"Like climb up there and ride it for hours?"

"Yeah, come on, Kurt. I know you'll love it. It will be so beautiful."

"I'm going to get so dirty. And soaked."

"Just give it a chance. You don't know what you're missing."

Kurt looked skeptically at the group of horses who were standing and drinking from the small river. People were putting on their helmets and climbing onto their specified animal, some looking nervous, like Kurt, and some excited, like me.

I knew that I was getting close to the limit with what I could push Kurt to do. And it wasn't that I wanted to push him out of his comfort zone. I really just wanted him to share all of these experiences with me that I knew he would love if he just gave it a shot. He had introduced me to some beautiful things, and I really just wanted to return the favor.

I looked at Kurt, who seemed to be internally struggling and finally just sighed and huffed and marched forward toward the other people.

I tried to hide my smile as I quickly followed him down the slight hill.

When we reached the bottom, we grabbed helmets from the pile and Kurt gave me a look that clearly said that I owed him big time before carefully placing the protective hat over his hair.

I helped hoist him up onto the horse that the guide suggested for him and made my way back to my own.

**Kurt**

All I kept thinking was how ridiculous it was and how stupid I must have looked in that damn helmet. The horse made a noise and I jumped and thought briefly about getting off before it was too late.

But then I caught glimpse of Blaine climbing onto his horse, chatting amicably with the guide. His hat was nearly falling off and he looked so adorable and so excited. I decided right then that I needed to give it a shot. It wouldn't be fair for me to make us leave when it was something that he was so looking forward to. This trip was supposed to be for him, after all.

He made it over to me and it was very aware that he was in complete control. "Are you nervous, babe?"

"Uh, yeah."

"You really don't have anything to worry about. We'll go side by side and if you ever want off, just say, and we'll get you down. But these horses have walked these trails thousands of time and are trained for nervous riders. All you have to worry about it enjoying the beautiful rain forest. Hopefully we'll see some cool animals."

* * *

Once they got going, Kurt's nervousness heightened. Blaine looked amazed as he looked around in the forest and listened to the guide explain the history of the area.

But after awhile, Kurt finally started to relax and see some of the beauty that was evident. The trail was a wide path that followed a winding river. When the guide wasn't talking, the groups of people chatted amongst themselves, and that paired with the sound of the flowing water and the birds surrounding the path, it was quite soothing.

They rode along for a while like that before stopping and hoping down in a field of grass beside the river.

**Blaine**

"The guide just told us we have about an hour to ourselves before we keep going and that there's a waterfall just through the path over there. What do you think, want to take our lunch with us?" I asked Kurt. He looked a bit grateful to be off of the horse, but he was certainly handling the whole thing much better than I had originally expected that he would.

"That sound great," he said smiling.

I hoisted my backpack onto my back and grabbed his hand and led the way down the path. A couple of other people were either in front or behind us, taking the path also, but the majority of the group had just say down in the clearing where we had stopped.

After walking for only a few minutes, I knew that we had made the right choice.

"Oh my God," Kurt said breathlessly, "it's so beautiful."

I had to agree. The small river that we had been following on the tour had turned into a huge lake of water beneath a very steep, but narrow, waterfall. The sun shone brightly and the mist from the water hitting the rocks at the base of the fall collided with the beams to create dozens of rainbows.

Large, flat rocks surrounded the small body of water and I led Kurt to one of the closest and threw my backpack to the ground and began to lay out the food. While I was setting it out, Kurt was peeling off his sneakers and socks and rolling up his socks and cautiously dipping his feet into the water.

He caught me looking at him and he blushed a little bit. "Now, I know that this isn't the most fashionable look, but the water just looks so inviting, and this place is so beautiful I just want to experience it fully."

I put my hands up in surrender. "Hey, babe, trust me, I was not going to complain. If anything, I wanted to say how happy I was. I know that you're not completely willing to jump at all of these things that I like doing, but even just trying makes me so, so happy."

"Well, Blaine, if you've taught me anything so far it's that I'm going to miss out if I don't take a chance sometimes. Although I don't completely enjoy our mode of transportation," he said, nodding toward the horses in the distance, "there is no part of me that will deny that the beauty it's allowing me to see is worth it."

**Kurt**

Blaine and I were enjoying our sandwiches and juice and the feeling of the water on our toes when we heard a couple of the others in our group exclaiming excitedly. We turned around to see what all the commotion was when we saw a little monkey, with a baby on it's back, sitting in the middle of the path.

Before then, the only time that I had seen a monkey was at the zoo when I went with my school class in the fourth grade. And now, sitting before me, was the cutest little animal I had ever seen. She started walking toward us and I got nervous for a minute, because as cute as she was, I knew that mother animals could be very aggressive and protective when it came to their babies.

I watched carefully and caught Blaine's eye, hoping that he would give me some sort of suggestion of what to do, but he looked just as puzzled as I felt.

The small animal got closer and closer and I tried to stay as still as possible, since I didn't want to startle her. After a few minutes, she got so close that I could have reached out my hand and touched her. Carefully, and with her eye contact never leaving mine, she carefully picked up the half of my sandwich that I hadn't started yet and paused just for a moment before taking off into the woods.

I let out a breath of relief and heard Blaine start laughing next to me. After a moment, I tried to look at him seriously and try to scold him for laughing when I had been so scared, but before I could get out a single word, the look on his face caused me to join him in hysterical laughter.

We actually laughed ourselves until I was hiccuping and he was rubbing tears from his wet eyes. A few people had walked over to us to see that we were okay and only joined in laughing when Blaine tried to get out a few words in between his fits of laughter to explain what had happened. The funniest part is, the whole thing wasn't even that funny. It's just they got going and couldn't stop.

This was one of my favorite things to do with Blaine. Laugh and laugh until we can't breath and our cheeks hurt. Before Blaine and I got together, I never realized that I didn't laugh that often. Unless it was at my own witty remark.

We were catching our breath and finally pulling myself together and I caught his eye and smiled to myself and was very thankful that I had a boyfriend who was making me happier in so many countless ways.

* * *

The rest of the tour was fairly uneventful, but pleasant nonetheless. At one point, Kurt's horse got spooked and went too quickly, and he was momentarily cursing Blaine for getting him into something so dangerous, but as soon as it happened, it had passed and things were back to okay.

They saw a bit more wildlife, including a pair of tucans and a sloth, on the way back, though none were quite as exciting as their monkey friend.

When they made it back into town a few hours later, they took showers and changed before enjoying a nice dinner out.

After coffee and desert they meandered hand in hand through the lines of vendors along the beach who were selling keepsakes. There was a elderly man sitting at a small table carving blocks of wood into names on keychains. His speed and accuracy were fascinating and Blaine insisted that they get one with each other's name on it. Kurt insisted that it was corny and that he would never wear something that would merit clipping a piece of wood with his name to it, but Blaine didn't listen. He placed the order and they kept walking with thoughts of picking it up before they retreated for the night.

**Kurt**

"This whole thing kind of feels like a dream," Blaine said quietly as they sat down on a bench at the edge of the sand. It was mostly quiet and dark, a ways away from the commotion near the vendors and the hotel.

I kind felt the same way, but I wasn't sure if our reasoning was the same, so I asked him what he meant.

"Well, we're young. I'm glad our parents trust us enough to do something like this on our own. I mean, there's no one here to tell us no or where to go. It's totally up to us, and I love it. If we had wanted, we could have spent the whole time in our hotel room and nobody would have said anything. It's just us wandering around and trying new things and doing whatever we want to. And I know our trip is kind of winding down, but I want to keep trying new things and spending a lot of time with you when we get back. Do you know what I mean?"

"Yeah, definitely. I mean, for me it's more than this trip. Our whole relationship has kind of felt like a wonderful dream, only because I never knew that I could be this happy."

He smiled at me and leaned in for a brief but meaningful kiss and grabbed my hand tightly.

* * *

They watched the water crash into the sand in silence for nearly an hour after that exchange. Later, they grabbed their corny keychains (that Kurt ended up secretly loving) and retreated to their hotel room. When they got into bed, they curled up close to each other and Blaine whispered quietly, "You know, they say love is when reality is finally better than your dreams. I love you so much, Kurt."


End file.
